Assassin
by champblaze
Summary: Ichigo or hichigo is a top tier assassin close to retirement but one last job blurs the line between them
1. Chapter 1

A/N...THIS STORY IS THE BLEACH VERSION OF ANOTHER STORY I DID...KEEP AN EYE ON DEVIANT ART FOR IT...I JUST MAINLY CHANGED THE NAMES AND SITUATIONS...OCC ON SOME CHARACTERS...SOME PAIRINGS...RATED M..BE WARNED

DISCLAIMER...I OWN NOTHING...

* * *

THE ASSASSINS

[REPORTER...I'M HERE LIVE AT THE HUECO MUNDO COURTHOUSE...WHERE WE ARE AWAITING THE VERDICT ON SZAYEL APORRO GRANZ...WHO WAS CHARGED WITH THE MURDER AND RAPE OF COLLEGE STUDENT RYO KUNIEDA...]

[JUDGE...HAS THE JURY REACHED A VERDICT?]

[JURY FOREMAN...WE FIND SZAYEL APORRO GRANZ...NOT GUILTY ON BOTH COUNTS]

[UNKNOWN...YOU'RE UP...THE CLIENT IS SZAYEL APORRO GRANZ...CANCEL THE ACCOUNT]

LOCATION...HUECO MUNDO...11:30 PM

A BLACK ON BLACK LINCOLN MKZ TRAVERSES THE STREETS OF HUECO MUNDO, FINALLY PULLING INTO A PARKING GARAGE OF A THIRTY STORY OFFICE BUILDING ON THE WESTIDE. A LONE FIGURE IS IN THE DRIVER SEAT CHECKING HIS WATCH WHICH READS 11:45 PM, "ON TIME...NEED TO BE DONE...QUICKLY" HE THOUGHT. THE MAN HOPS OUT HEADING TO THE OPENING TRUNK, ADJUSTING HIS WHITE TIE AS HE REACHES FOR A BUTTON ON THE TRUNK SUPPORT. A FALSE BOTTOM OPENS REVEALING SEVERAL WEAPONS, A PAIR OF CUSTOMIZED SILVER COLT 1911S WITH THE ACE OF SPADES ON THE GRIPS. A TAURUS RAGING BULL 454 MODEL, AN UZI WITH A SUPPRESSOR AND A FNP90 RIFLE, "NEED TO BE SUBTLE BUT THERE IS HARDLY ANY RESISTANCE TO THE TARGET" HE WHISPERS, GRABBING THE COLTS. THE MAN SLIDES THE COLTS INTO HIS BACK WAIST HOLSTERS UNDER HIS BLACK SUIT COAT AND GRABS A SILVER BRIEFCASE. THE MAN CLOSES THE TRUNK LOOKING AT HIS WATCH, "11:59...SECURITY WILL BE CHANGING SHIFTS...I HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO CLEAR THE FIRST FLOOR AND ITS SMOOTH SAILING TO THE 30TH" HE THOUGHT. THE MAN WALKS TO THE ELEVATOR TAKING IT THE FIRST FLOOR, SECURITY GUARDS WATCH THE MONITORS AND PATROL THE FIRST FLOOR. TWO GUARDS PAST THE ELEVATORS AS A FIGURE WAITS IN THE SHADOWS FOR THEM TO PAST. THE GUARDS TURN THE CORNER AS THE FIGURE PRESSES THE BUTTON BUT RETURNS TO THE DARK HALL WAITING. THE DOOR DINGS AND THE FIGURE SLIPS IN AS A GUARD ENTERS THE HALL, "ON SCHEDULE" HE THOUGHT, AS THE DOORS CLOSED. THE ELEVATOR DINGED ON THE 30TH FLOOR, THE FIGURE SLOWLY WALKED OUT LOOKING AROUND BUT SAW NO ONE. THE FIGURE WALKED A LONG HALLWAY TO THE OFFICE OF HIS TARGET SZAYEL APORRO GRANZ. THE FIGURE STANDS IN FRONT OF THE OFFICE DOOR SLOWLY TURNING THE HANDLE BUT FINDS THE OFFICE EMPTY, "ON TIME..HE SHOULD ARRIVE ANY MINUTE" HE THOUGHT. THE FIGURE CHECKS THE OFFICE AND TOOK HIS PLACE WAITING FOR GRANZ.

###############

SZAYEL APORRO GRANZ ARRIVED AT HIS OFFICE BUILDING AT 12:30AM, "COMING HERE LATE MR GRANZ?" A GUARD ASKED, "JUST PICKING UP SOME THINGS...WON'T BE LONG" HE STATES, PRESSING THE ELEVATOR BUTTON. GRANZ ARRIVED AT HIS OFFICE ON THE 30TH FLOOR BUT WHEN HE OPENED THE DOOR, A FIGURE WAS WAITING FOR HIM AT HIS DESK. GRANZ STOOD SHOCKED SEEING THE MAN DRESSED IN A BLACK SUIT AND ORANGE HAIR, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM MR GRANZ?" THE MAN ASKED. GRANZ ADJUST HIS GLASSES, "I DO...I'VE HEARD RUMORS BUT WHY WOULD THE FIRM SEND ONE OF THE ESPADA TO SEE ME?" GRANZ REPLIES. THE MAN RISES FROM THE SEAT, MOTIONING FOR GRANZ TO SIT AT HIS DESK, "SIT...MR GRANZ...IT DOES NOT MATTER THAT THE FIRM SENT ME...ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT YOUR LIFE COMES TO AN END TONITE" THE MAN STATES. GRANZ SITS AT HIS DESK REACHING IN HIS DESK, "ITS NOT THERE" THE MAN STATED, HOLDING UP A .22 REVOLVER. THE MAN TOSSED THE GUN ON THE DESK, "WHO HIRED YOU?...WHATEVER THEY'RE PAYING YOU...I'LL DOUBLE...NO...TRIPLE IT" GRANZ STATES. THE MAN LEANS ON THE CHAIR OPPOSITE GRANZ, "MR GRANZ..YOUR CRIMES HAVE WARRANTED THE USE OF SOMEONE LIKE ME...YOU WON'T SWAY ME...ACCEPT YOUR FATE" HE STATES. GRANZ GRIPS HIS CHAIR SEETHING, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM...I AM SZAYEL APORRO GRANZ!...YOU DON'T KILL ME!...YOU FUCKING FOOL!" HE HISSED. THE MAN REACHED IN HIS COAT PULLING A PHOTO OF A YOUNG WOMAN WITH LONG BLACK HAIR AND A MOLE UNDER HER LEFT EYE, "DO YOU REMEMBER HER?...RYO KUNIEDA...YOU RAPED AND MURDERED HER...MY CLIENT CONTACTED US AND I WAS SENT" THE MAN STATED, PLACING IT ON THE TABLE. GRANZ GRABS THE PICTURE, "SO WHAT...THAT BITCH WOULDN'T PLAY BALL...SO I DEALT WITH HER...THAT WAS SIX MONTHS AGO...I WAS FOUND NOT GUILTY" HE SMIRKED. GRANZ CRUMPLED THE PICTURE THROWING IT AT THE MAN, "IF WHOEVER WANTED ME DEAD...WHY WAIT SIX MONTHS?" HE ASKED, "MR PRICE IF WERE UP TO ME...YOU WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD THIS MORNING...WHILE YOU WERE KISSING YOUR MISTRESS GOODBYE OR AT YOUR LUNCH MEETING WITH YOUR WIFE BUT MY CLIENT WANTED TO THIS TO BE FACE TO FACE" THE MAN EXPLAINED. GRANZ'S EYES FLASHED IN ANGER AS HE GRABBED THE REVOVLER BUT IT ONLY CLICKED, "WHAT THE FUCK!" HE SHOUTED, FIRING AGAIN BUT IT ONLY CLICKED. THE MAN REACHED IN POCKET THROWING THE BULLETS ON THE TABLE, "MR GRANZ FOR CRIMES YOU ARE SURELY DAMNED BUT NONE THE LESS I'LL SAY PRAYER" THE MAN STATED. GRANZ REACHED FOR THE BULLETS, "YOU PRAY FOR ME!" HE SHOUTED BUT BEFORE HE COULD LOAD. THE MAN PULLED HIS COLTS FIRING SIX SHOTS, FIVE TO GRANZ'S CHEST AND THE LAST TO HIS HEAD. GRANZ SLUMPED IN HIS CHAIR AS THE MAN PLACED THE SILVER CASE ON THE DESK. HE PULLED OUT A IPHONE 5 AND DIALED A NUMBER, "SHIROSAKI HERE..ITS DONE" HE STATED, "GOOD WORK HICHIGO...FINISH UP...THE PLANE WILL BE AT THE AIRFIELD AT 9AM" A VOICE ANWSERED. THE MAN NOW KNOWN AS HICHIGO SHIROSAKI POCKETED HIS PHONE AND VANISHED INTO THE HALL. HICHIGO REACHED THE FIRST FLOOR AS THE GUARDS HEADED UPSTAIRS. HE REACHED HIS MKZ AS HIS PHONE BEEPED. HICHIGO GRABBED THE PHONE AS A VIDEO POPPED UP SHOWING THE INSIDE OF GRANZ'S OFFICE, THE GUARDS FOUND GRANZ DEAD AND THE BRIEFCASE. HICHIGO PULLED OUT OF THE GARAGE BUT AS HE LEFT PRESSED A BUTTON ON A SMALL REMOTE. THE GUARDS SEARCHED THE OFFICE BUT FOUND NO TRACE OF ANOTHER PERSON. ONE GUARD REACHED FOR THE CASE BUT IT EXPLODED DESTROYING THE OFFICE AND EVERYONE INSIDE.

#############

HICHIGO PULLED IN THE PARKING GARAGE OF THE MARRIOT, HEADING TO HIS ROOM ON THE 40TH FLOOR. HICHIGO SIGHED CLOSING THE DOOR AND WALKING TO THE BED, HE THREW HIS GUNS ON THE BED, REACHING FOR A LARGE BLACK AND SILVER CASE UNDER HIS BED. HICHIGO OPENED THE CASE REVEALING A DISASSEMBLED SNIPER RIFLE AND PLACES FOR HIS OTHER GUNS, "JUST A FEW MORE" HE THOUGHT, RUNNING HIS FINGERS THROUGH HIS ORANGE LOCKS. HICHIGO TOOK A SHOWER AFTER PICKING UP HIS GUNS, HE PLOPPED ON THE BED GRABBING AN LG OPTIMUS V. THE LINE CONNECTED AND A WOMAN ANWSERED, "DID I WAKE YOU..MIDGET?" HE ASKED. THE WOMAN CHUCKLES, "NO..STRAWBERRY..I JUST PUT THE GIRLS TO BED...YOU SOUND WIRED?" SHE REPLIES. HICHIGO WALKS OVER TO THE MINIBAR GRABBING A JACK DANIEL BOTTLE, "A LITTLE...WORK STUFF...MY CLIENT MOVED UP THE DEAL TIME BUT I NAILED IT THOUGH" HE STATED. THE WOMAN YAWNED ON THE PHONE, "OH...SORRY HONEY...BUT CONGRATS...DON'T FORGET...THE GIRLS BIRTHDAY IS IN FOUR DAYS" SHE STATED, "I KNOW...I'LL BE HOME DAY AFTER TOMMORROW...RUKIA...GIVE EM A BIG KISS AND HUG FROM ME ALRITE" HE REPILES. RUKIA CHUCKLES ON THE PHONE, "OK..I WILL..GOODNIGHT...I LOVE YOU..ICHIGO" SHE REPLIES, HANGING UP. HICHIGO OR RATHER ICHIGO TOSSES THE PHONE THE BED, "IF SHE KNEW THE TRUTH" HE THOUGHT, SIPPING THE JACK N COKE.

[HICHIGO NARRATING]

MY NAME IS HICHIGO SHIROSAKI BUT TRUTHFULLY MY NAME IS ICHIGO KUROSAKI. I WAS BORN IN A TOWN CALLED KARAKURA, MY PARENTS WERE GONE BY THE TIME I WAS A TEENAGER. THE WOMAN ON THE PHONE WAS MY WIFE RUKIA AND THE GIRLS SHE MENTIONED ARE OUR TWIN DAUGHTERS HISANA AND MISAKI. MY WIFE AND KIDS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I REALLY DO, THEY THINK I'M AN INVESTMENT BANKER BUT THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS THAT I AM AN ASSASSIN. THE ORGANIZATION I WORK FOR IS CALLED THE FIRM, IT HAS TIES TO EVERY GOVERMENT IN THE WORLD BUT ALLEGIANCES TO NONE. THE FIRM SERVES AS A SHADOW ORGANIZATION DEALING WITH TARGETS OF INTERESTS FOR OUR CLIENTS, ITS SPILT INTO THREE BRANCHES. THE AMERICAN BRANCH STATIONED IN SEIREITEI, THE EUROPEAN BRANCH IN PARIS AND THE ASIAN BRANCH IN JAPAN. THE ASSASSINS IN THE FIRM WORK IN ANONYMITY USING CODE NAMES OR FAKE NAMES, MINE BEING HICHIGO SHIROSAKI. THE FIRM'S TOP TIER ASSASSINS ARE KNOWN AS THE ESPADA MEANING TEN BLADES IN JAPANESE OR SWORD IN SPANISH, THEY ARE THE ELITE HIGHLY TRAINED AND THROUGHLY EFFECTIVE. THE FIRM IS SIMPLY THE THING THAT GOES BUMP IN THE NIGHT.

LOCATION...AIRFIELD OUTSIDE HUECO MUNDO...8:59AM

HICHIGO ARRIVES TO AIRFILED JUST THE PRIVATE JET LEFT THE HANGER, "GOOD MORNING MR SHIROSAKI...WE'RE ALMOST READY FOR TAKEOFF" A MAN STATES. HICHIGO NODS AS HE BOARDS THE JET, "WOULD LIKE SOME JUICE MR SHIROSAKI?" A FLIGHT ATTENDENT ASKS. THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT BRINGS HIM A GLASS OF APPLE JUICE AND THE MORNING PAPER. THE TOP HEADLINE READS SZAYEL APORRO GRANZ AMONG THE BODIES FOUND AT HIS OFFICE BUILDING WHICH EXPLODED DURING THE NIGHT, OFFICIALS SAY GRANZ WAS INVOLVED IN ILLEGAL DEALS AND INVOLVED IN SELLING COMPANY SECRETS. HICHIGO INWARDLY CHUCKLES SEEING THAT THE FIRM HAS STEPPED IN AND DIVERTED ATTENTION FROM GRANZ'S DEATH AND USED SUSPECTED TERRORISTS AS HIS KILLER. THE FLIGHT WAS ABOUT TWO HOURS LONG, ARRIVING AT AN AIRFIELD IN SOUTHERN SEIREITEI. THE JET'S DOOR OPENED AS HICHIGO STOOD, "ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY..MR SHIROSAKI" THE FLIGHT ATTENDENT STATED. HICHIGO WALKED THE STEPS SEEING A DARK BLUE ESCALADE EXT AND SOMEONE WAITING. THE MAN WAS TWENTY FOUR WITH BROWN WAVY HAIR AND WEARING JEANS AND A GREY POLO SHIRT, "WELCOME BACK HICHIGO" HE GREETED. HICHIGO WAVED AS HE APPROACHED, "WASSUP...KEIGO...GOING CASUAL?" HE ASKED. KEIGO SHUFFLED SLIGHTLY AS PLACED HICHIGO'S CASES IN THE BACK, "NAW..I WAS AT SCHOOL..WHEN THE CALL CAME TO PICK YOU UP" HE REPLIES. HICHIGO LAUGHS AS HE TAPS KEIGO'S SHOULDER, "ITS COOL...JUST YANKING YOUR CHAIN" HE SMILES. KEIGO CHUCKLES AS THEY CLIMB IN THE TRUCK HEADING TO THE OFFICE.

###########

KEIGO AND HICHIGO ARRIVE AT THE OFFICE WHICH IS LOCATED NEAR THE OCEAN, TO AN OUTSIDE OBSERVER IT LOOKS LIKE REGULAR OFFICE BUILDING BUT HOUSED INSIDE ARE SOME OF THE MOST HIGHLY TRAINED, REMORSELESS KILLERS IN THE WORLD. KEIGO AND HICHIGO WALKED THROUGH THE LOBBY BUT AS THE PAST. THEY SAW A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WITH LONG PURPLE HAIR AND A BLACK HEADBAND, "GOOD MORNING SHIROSAKI" SHE GREETS AS SHE PASTS, "MORNING..FLASH GODDESS" HICHIGO REPLIES. KEIGO TURNS TO GET A LAST GLANCE BEFORE SHE LEAVES, "MAN THE TRES...IS SMOKING HOT" HE STATES, "THAT SHE IS...SEXY AND DEADLY" HICHIGO REPLIES. THE ELEVATOR DINGS ON THE 37TH FLOOR AS KEIGO AND HICHIGO WALK THE HALLS, "SO HOW'S YOUR WEAPON'S TRAINING GOING?" HICHIGO ASKS. KEIGO SIGHS AS THEY WALK, "ITS FINE...I'M GETTING GOOD WITH RIFLES AND MY HAND TO HAND IS TOP NOTCH...MY PISTOL WORK IS COMING ALONG...OH I PICKED MY PERSONAL WEAPON...BERRETA BRIGADIER INOX" KEIGO REPLIES. HICHIGO WHISTLES AS THEY ARRIVE TO HIS OFFICE BUT STOPS SEEING TWO MEN NEAR THE OFFICE. THE MEN ARE DRESSED IN BLACK SUITS, ONE IS ABOUT EARLY FORTYS DARK SKINNED MAN WITH A BALD HEAD AND THE OTHER IS ABOUT LATE TWENTY'S WITH ELECTRIC BLUE HAIR. HICHIGO HANDS KEIGO HIS THINGS AS HE GREETS THE MEN, "PRIMERA...GRIMMJOW...A PLEASURE AS ALWAYS" HE SMILES. THE OLDER MAN SHAKES HICHIGO'S HAND, "EASY...I MAY BE PRIMERA BUT I'M STILL ON EQUAL GROUND WITH YOU SEXTA" HE REPLIES. THE YOUNG MAN SCOFFS, "COME ON NOW PRIMERA...YOU ARE THE TOP OF THE ESPADA...SEXTA...MAY HAVE BEEN CHOSEN BY PRIMO BUT HE'S STILL OF LOWER RANK" STATED THE YOUNGER MAN. JACK SLIGHTLY GLARES, "COME NOW GRIMMJOW...GOING BY THAT LOGIC...THEN YOU'RE OF LOWER RANK THAN ME" HE SMIRKS. GRIMMJOW TRIES TO RETORT BY PRIMERA STOPS HIM, "HICHIGO...GOOD WORK WITH GRANZ...I WAS WONDERING IF YOU TAKE CARE OF A SIMPLE JOB FOR ME...IF YOU DO CONSIDER IT YOUR BIG PAY DAY JOB" PRIMERA STATES. HICHIGO INWARDLY GASPS, "CAN IT WAIT A FEW DAYS SIR...I HAVE SOME PERSONAL THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF" HE REPLIES. PRIMERA CHUCKLES SLAPPING HICHIGO'S BACK, "OF COURSE...OF COURSE...I'LL SEND ISANE THE DETAILS AND...HICHIGO...AGAIN GOOD WORK" HE STATES, AS HE AND GRIMMJOW LEAVE. HICHIGO AND KEIGO ENTER HIS OFFICE, "HICHIGO YOUR OFFICE IS LIKE AN APARTMENT...SHOWER..BED" KEIGO PRAISED, "WHEN YOU MAKE THE BIG BUCKS LIKE ME...YOU GET STUFF LIKE THIS" HICHIGO SMILED. HE WALKED OVER TO A WALL MOVING A SMALL STATUE, WHICH REVEALED AS THE WALL OPENED AN ARRAY OF GUNS AND KNIVES, "KEIGO..ITS NEARLY LUNCH..PICK UP SOME PHILLYS AND SOME CHERRY COKES AIGHT?" HE ASKS. KEIGO NODS AS HICHIGO HEADS TO THE SHOWER, HE TURNS ON THE SHOWER AS HE STRIPS NAKED REVEALING SEVERAL TATTOOS. A SCORPION ON HIS LEFT ARM, A SKULL INSIDE A SPADE ON HIS RIGHT BUT THE MOST DISTINCT WAS A JAPANESE SYMBOL FOR SIX BETWEEN A PAIR OF BLACK WINGS ON HIS BACK. HICHIGO SIGHED IN RELIEF AS THE HOT WATER RAN OVER HIS SKIN, "A HOT SHOWER MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE" HE THOUGHT, TURNING OFF THE WATER.

HICHIGO EXITED THE BATHROOM NOW WEARING A PAIR OF BLACK SLACKS AND WHITE SHORT SLEEVE POLO SHIRT, "HELLO HICHIGO" A VOICE SAID. HICHIGO TURNED TO A WOMAN WITH BRAIDED SILVER HAIR WEARING A BROWN BUSINESS SUIT, "HEY ISANE" HE STATES, SITTING DOWN. ISANE HANDS HIM A FILE, "THIS THE FILE..PRIMERA WANTED YOU TO HAVE...ALSO THE GRANZ LIQUIDATION HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED...NOW IT TOTALS...19,988,000...YOU'RE ALMOST THERE" SHE EXPLAINS. HICHIGO SIGHS LEANING BACK IN HIS CHAIR, "YEA...THEN I CAN RETIRE FREE AND CLEAR...THEN I CAN FOCUS ON RUKIA AND THE GIRLS" HE WHISPERS. ISANE NODS AS THE DOOR OPENS REVEALING KEIGO WITH THE STEAKS, "YOU WANT A PHILLY ISANE?" HICHIGO ASKS, "NO THANK YOU..I'M DIETING" SHE REPLIES, LEAVING. HICHIGO AND KEIGO ENJOY THE LUNCH, "YOU KNOW..NOTHING BEATS A PHILLY" HICHIGO CHUCKLES, "SO WHAT ON THE AGENDA TODAY?" HE ASKS. KEIGO GRABS A FEW FILES OFF ANOTHER DESK, "A FEW JOB CHOICES...WE GOT A DRUG LORD IN MEXICO" HE STATES BUT HICHIGO PASSES. KEIGO OPENS ANOTHER FILE, "SOMALI PIRATES OR A NNOITRA GILGA" HE STATES, "NO ON THE PIRATES...TELL ME ABOUT NNOITRA?" HICHIGO ASKS. BOBBY SHOWS HIM THE FILE, "NNOITRA GILGA LUISENBARM...SCUM OF THE EARTH..A PEDOPHILE BUT NEVER CONVICTED" BOBBY EXPLAINS. JACK LOOKS OVER THE FILE, "HOW?...HE'S BEEN CHARGED NINE TIMES?" HE ASKS, "BARRAGAN LUISENBARM...HE'S A SENATOR...HE KEEPS JUNIOR OUT OF JAIL...NOW THE CLIENT WANTS IT PUBLIC" KEIGO EXPLAINS. HICHIGO TURNS HIS CHAIR, "I SEE...SO KEIGO HOW WOULD YOU DO THIS?" HE ASKS. KEIGO SCRATCHES HIS CHIN, "WELL...IF I'D TAKE HIM OUT...THE BEST WAY TO DO IT...SNIPER RIFLE" HE REPLIES. HICHIGO CHUCKLES CROSSING HIS LEGS, "EXACTAMUNDO...SO KEIGO...THIS WILL BE YOUR JOB...I'LL ASSIST BUT THE KILL GOES TO YOU" HE SMIRKS. KEIGO POPS UP SMILING, "SERIOUSLY...THANKS HICHIGO...OH HE'S IN COURT FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS...I'LL SCOUT THE BEST VANTAGE POINT" HE EXPLAINS, "ALRITE...I'LL SUPPLY THE GUN...A REMINGTOM MSR" HICHIGO STATES, "OK..NO PROBLEM" KEIGO STATES, HEADING OFF.

[HICHIGO NARRATING]

THE EAGER BEAVER IS KEIGO ASANO, HE'S AS STRAIGHT LACED AS THEY COME. KEIGO STILL BELIEVES IN GOOD AND EVIL BUT THE WORLD IS NOT BLACK AND WHITE BUT ENDLESS SHADES OF GREY. THE CLIENT WHO WANTS GILGA DEAD MUST BE AN OPPONENT OF SR AND WANTS TO SEND A CLEAR MESSAGE THROUGH THE SON. THE WOMAN WHO LEFT BEFORE HIM IS ISANE KOTETSU, SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON OTHER THAN KEIGO AND PRIMO, I REALLY TRUST IN THIS PLACE. SHE HANDLES WEAPONS PROCURMENT, TRAVEL AND LOGISTICS AND THE AMOUNT SHE MENTIONED IS MY NET WORTH. THE SEXY GODESS IS YORUICHI SHIHOUIN NOTED FOR HER SPEED BUT SHE CAN BE TRUSTED AS THE THIRD ESPADA. THE TWO MEN WERE THE NEW PRIMERA, WHO TOOK OVER FOR PRIMO LAST YEAR AND GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES, A KISS ASS AND WANTS TO BE A ESPADA QUITE BADLY. THE FIRM DIVIDES ITS PEOPLE INTO FOUR CLASSES, THE BOTTOM IS THE C-CLASS, THE SECOND IS THE B-CLASS. THEN THE A-CLASS AND LAST S-CLASS OR THE ESPADA. THE C-CLASS ARE THE GRUNTS, THEY WORK FOR HIGHER RANK ASSASSINS, CASE IN POINT KEIGO. THE B-CLASS HAVE SOME FREEDOM BUT ARE REQUIRED TO PERFORM TEN JOBS NO QUESTIONS ASKED FOR THE HIGHER RANKS BEFORE MOVING UP. THE A-CLASS ARE LIKE GRIMMJOW, THEY HAVE TOTAL FREEDOM EXCEPT FROM THE ESPADA BUT CAN'T MOVE UP UNLESS AN ESPADA STEPS DOWN, RETIRES OR DIES. THE ESPADA OR THE S-CLASS ARE THE ELITE, TOTAL FREEDOM AND ARE ALLOWED FREE REIGN. THE ESPADA ARE CHOSEN BY THE FIRST ESPADA AND THEIR ARE TEN TOTAL BETWEEN THE THREE BRANCHES. THE FIRST, THIRD, FIFTH AND SIXTH ARE HERE IN AMERICA, WHILE THE SECOND, FOURTH AND TENTH ARE IN PARIS AND THE SEVENTH, EIGHTH AND NINTH ARE IN JAPAN. THE BIG PAYDAY PRIMERA MENTIONED IS WHEN AN ESPADA REACHES A NET WORTH OVER TWENTY MILLION, THEY ARE ALLOWED TO RETIRE FROM THE RANKS FREE AND CLEAR.

LOCATION...JURAININ...KUROSAKI RESIDENCE

RUKIA KUROSAKI STROLLS FROM HER DECK OVERLOOKING THE OCEAN INSIDE TO FIND HER TWIN DAUGHTERS COMING DOWNSTAIRS, "HEY GIRLS...WHATS UP?" SHE ASKS. THE GIRLS SMILE HOLDING HANDS, "NOTHING MOMMY" BOTH GIRLS REPLY. RUKIA CHUCKLES BUT STOPS HEARING THE SOUND OF A LOUD ENGINE, BOTH HISANA AND MISAKI SMILE RUNNING TO THE FRONT DOOR FOLLOWED BY RUKIA. THE TRIO REACH THE FRONT AS A BLACK 1970 CHARGER R/T PULLS UP, THE DOOR OPEN AND SOMEONE GET OUT, "DADDY!" BOTH GIRLS SQUEAL, "ICHIGO" RUKIA SMILES. ICHIGO KNEELS DOWN HUGGING HIS DAUGHTERS, "HEY...YOU GUYS MISS ME" HE SMILES, "OF COURSE THEY DID...SO DID I" RUKIA SMILES. THE TWINS COVER THEIR EYES AS THEIR PARENTS KISS, "SO GIRLS..YOU READY FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY?" HE ASKS, "YEA" BOTH REPLY. THE REST OF THE DAY IS SPENT PLAYING AND CATCHING UP WITH HIS FAMILY AND PUTTING HICHIGO SHIROSAKI IN THE BACK OF HIS MIND. THE NIGHT COMES AND ICHIGO AND RUKIA MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME. SHE COLLASPES ON HIS SWEATY CHEST SIGHING, "MISSED THAT" SHE MOANS, KISSING HIS CHEST. ICHIGO CAREESS HER RAVEN LOCKS, "ME TOO" HE REPLIES, "SO MR BIG TIME INVESTOR..HOW DID IT GO?" SHE ASKS, "IT WAS A KILLING...TOTAL LIQUIDATION...BIG BONUS" HE STATES. RUKIA CHUCKLES KISSING HIM, "MY BOSS GAVE ME ANOTHER JOB TOO..IF I PULL IT OFF..I CAN RETIRE" HE SMILES, "SERIOUSLY...ICHIGO YOU ARE ONLY 29...THATS TRULY IMPRESSIVE" SHE REPLIES. ICHIGO STARES AT THE CEILING AS SHE FALLS ASLEEP ON HIS CHEST, "JUST ONE MORE..THEN WE ARE FREE" HE THOUGHT, FALLING ASLEEP. THE DAY OF THE GIRL'S BIRTHDAY COMES QUICKLY AND ICHIGO ELECTED TO MAKE THE FOOD FOR LUNCH, "SO DEAR..WHATS ON TAP?" RUKIA ASKS. ICHIGO TAPS HIS CHIN, "WELL MADAM...WE WILL SOME DOWN SOUTH HOME COOKING..SOME JAMBALAYLA...SOME GUMBO...A LITTLE CRAWFISH ETOUFFEE AND SOME OTHER THINGS" HE STATES, "COOL DAD" HISANA PRAISES, "I LOVE YOUR GUMBO" MISAKI ADDS. THE DAY GOES BY WITH NO PROBLEMS, THE GUEST ENJOY THE SOUTHERN COOKING AND THE TWINS LOVE THEIR GIFT ESPECIALLY ICHIGO'S GIFT OF MATCHING AUTOGRAPHED PICTURES FROM MICKEY MOUSE AND THE GANG. ICHIGO WAS PROUD OF HIS FAMILY, DESPITE THE MONEY THEY HAVE THE FAMILY IS STILL DOWN TO EARTH.

###########

THE NEXT DAY ICHIGO RETURNED TO THE OFFICE IN SERIOUS MODE TO DEAL WITH NNOITRA GILGA. HE ARRIVES TO HIS OFFICE TO FIND KEIGO WAITING DRESSED FOR WORK, "JACK...YOU READY?" HE ASKS, "YEA...I'VE GOT THE RIFLE" HICHIGO STATES, GOING BEHIND HIS DESK PICKING UP A LARGE SILVER CASE. KEIGO AND HICHIGO HEAD TO THE PARKING GARAGE, GETTING INTO THE ESCALADE EXT AND HEAD TO SEIREITEI SOUTH COUNTY COURTHOUSE. THEY PULL UP TO A HIGH BUILDING ABOUT 800 METERS OVERLOOKING THE COURTHOUSE. KEIGO LOOKED THROUGH BINOCULARS AS HICHIGO SETUP THE RIFLE, "ALRITE..THE MSR EFFECTIVE RANGE IS 1500M AND WE'RE USING THE .300 WIN MAG...SO WE GOT ENOUGH LEEWAY" HE EXPLAINS, "HE SCHEDULED TO LEAVE AT NOON WHICH IS IN 12 MINUTES" KEIGO REPLIES. KEIGO HANDS HICHIGO THE BINOCULARS AND GETS DOWN TO GET IN POSITION, "THE WIND IS LIGHT...YOU SEE THE COURTHOUSE?" HE ASKS. KEIGO GIVES A THUMBS UP, "ALRITE...STEADY AND CALM...OK WE GOT MOVEMENT AT THE ENTRANCE...ONLY REPORTERS...NO TARGET" HE STATES. HICHIGO LAYS FLAT, "RIGHT...ADJUST 2 DEGREES...SEVEN MINUTES" HE STATES. THE MINUTES TICK BY LIKE HOURS BUT ON TIME AT NOON THE DOOR FLY OPEN. NNOITRA GILGA AND HIS FATHER BARRAGAN WALK OUT TRIUMPHANTLY AS HE HAS SKATED ON HIS TENTH TIME IN COURT. NNOITRA SMUGLY TALKS TO REPORTS BUT IS COMPLETELY UNAWARE THAT HIS LIFE IS TICKING DOWN. HICHIGO SLOWLY GAVE KEIGO THE POSITIONS NEEDED FOR THE PERFECT SHOT, "WHEN YOU'RE READY" HE STATES, AS KEIGO GRUNTS. TIME SEEMS TO SLOW AS KEIGO SQUEEZES THE TRIGGER AND THE BULLET FIRES, NNOITRA GILGA ANWSERS QUESTIONS BUT HIS HEAD BLOWS BACK. THE CROWD SCREAMS AS NNOITRA FALLS SPILLING BLOOD EVERYWHERE. BARRAGAN STANDS SHAKING COVERED IN HIS SON'S BLOOD AND BRAIN MATTER. KEIGO SIGHS HEAVILY AS HE SITS UP, "NOW YOU THE WEIGHT OF A LIFE...RELISH THIS FEELING...BUT TRY KEEP TO A CODE OF AESTHETICS" HICHIGO STATES, "YEA..ITS HEAVY...WHAT DO MEAN CODE?" KEIGO ASKS, "SOME OF US LIVE BY A CODE OF AESTHETICS IN THIS WORLD..MINE IS NO WOMEN...NO KIDS...PRIMO TAUGHT ME THAT...I CAN BE THE DEVIL TO SOME BUT AN ANGEL TO OTHERS BUT NEVER LOSE YOUR CODE" HICHIGO EXPLAINS. KEIGO AND HICHIGO PACK UP AND HEAD BACK TO THE OFFICE TO FILE THE REPORT. KEIGO WENT HOME TO REFLECT WHILE HICHIGO SAT IN HIS OFFICE GOING OVER THE FILE ISANE GAVE HIM.

HICHIGO OPENED THE FILE FINDING TWO PICTURES, "SO THIS IS WHAT PRIMERA WANTS...YUKIO HANS VORARLBERNA...ARMS DEALER AND TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO...UP AND COMING TERRORIST...MAKES ME WONDER WHY THE EURO BRANCH CAN'T HANDLE IT...MUST BE CONFLICT...ESPECIALLY WITH TATSUKI AS THE SECOND ESPADA...NO MATTER...TATSUKI WILL UNDERSTAND...HMM ITS SEEMS...I'LL HAVE A PARTNER...GINJO KUGO...MUST BE TATSUKI'S PART...I'LL PLAY IT BY EAR BUT I MUST CAUTIOUS..I NEVER DID TRUST PRIMERA" HE THOUGHT. HICHIGO CALLED ISANE TELLING HER TO MAKE THE ARRANGEMENTS FOR HIS TRIP TO PARIS, "PUT THE TICKET UNDER THE NAME KAIEN SHIBA...ONE WAY...WEAPONS...I'LL LEAVE TO THEM..AS WELL AS HOUSING" HE STATES, "ALRITE..THE FLIGHT WILL LEAVE TOMMORROW" SHE REPLIES, HANGING UP. HICHIGO CALLS HOME TO INFORM THE FAMILY, "HEY DEAR..HOW'S WORK?" RUKIA ASKS, "SLOW BUT YOU REMEMBER MY BIG JOB...WELL I GOTTA LEAVE TONIGHT FOR PARIS...SOME FRENCH CHEF WANTS TO EXPAND HERE IN AMERICA AND I GOT THE DEAL" HE STATES. RUKIA SIGHS ON THE LINE, "ALRITE..BUT IF YOU SUCCEED YOU CAN RETIRE?" SHE ASKS, "YEA...THEN WHAT DO SAY WE MOVE...BACK TO KARAKURA?" HE ASKS, "YOU SURE...THE GIRLS WON'T MIND...AND NIETHER DO I" SHE REPLIES, "OK..WE'LL TALK WHEN I GET BACK..TE AMO MI AMOR" HE STATES, "TE AMO DEMASIAADO MI AMOR" SHE REPLIES, HANGING UP.

##########

HICHIGO HEADS TO THE PARKING GARAGE, GETTING INTO A SILVER AUDI R8 AND HEADS TO THE GOTEI MARINA. HICHIGO WALKS THROUGH THE MARINA SERACHING FOR A PARTICULAR BOAT AND AFTER THIRTY MINUTES FINDS A SHIP CALLED SOGYO NO KOTOWARI. THE SHIP IS FIFTY FEET LONG BUT HE DOESN'T OWN IT, ITS OWNED BY THE MAN WHO TRAINED HIM, THE FORMER NUMBER ONE PRIMO. HICHIGO NOTICES AN OLDER MAN SITTING ON THE REAR DECK, HE LOOKS ABOUT FORTY WITH LONG WHITE HAIR, "HICHIGO!" HE SHOUTS. HICHIGO CAN ONLY SMILE, WAVING BACK AS HE APPROACHES, "YO PRIMO!" HE SHOUTS BACK. HICHIGO CLIMBS ABOARD AND PRIMO GIVES HIM A HUG AND GIVES THE ORDER TO CAST OFF, "WHAT BRINGS YOU TO SEE AN OLD MAN?" PRIMO ASKS, "I WANTED YOUR ADVICE...I'M CLOSING IN ON MY BIG PAYDAY" HICHIGO REPLIES. PRIMO WHISTLES, "WOW..YOU WORK FAST KID..ITS ONLY BEEN EIGHT YEARS SINCE YOU SIGNED ON AND SIX YEARS AS AN ESPADA...ITS SEEMS LIKE YESTERDAY" HE SMILES. HICHIGO CHUCKLES, "YEA...WENT FROM NO NAME ARMY SNIPER TO HIGH CLASS PROFESSIONAL" HE STATES, "TO TRUE BUT WHAT PUT YOU ON THE MAP WAS YOUR FIRST JOB AS AN ESPADA...SOSUKE AIZEN AND HIS SON YOSUKE" PRIMO STATES AND HICHIGO CHUCKLES REMEMBERING.

LOCATION...TOKYO JAPAN..SIX YEARS AGO

HICHIGO SHIROSAKI WALKS THROUGH THE AIRPORT ON THE PHONE, "I'M HERE PRIMO" HE STATES, "GOOD..THE SEVENTH WILL BE WAITING...JUST LOOK FOR A HOT CHICK" PRIMO REPLIES. HICHIGO CHUCKLES BUT STOPS, SEEING A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WITH LONG SEAFORM GREEN HAIR HOLDING A SIGN WITH HIS NAME, "KON'NICHIWA MR SHIROSAKI" SHE SMILES, BOWING. HICHIGO POCKETS HIS PHONE, "UM...HAJIMEMASHITE...SEPTIMA" HE STATES, "ITS ALRITE..I SPEAK ENGLISH...PLEASE FOLLOW ME...ALSO..ITS NELIEL" SHE STATES, LEADING HIM TO A WAITING CAR. THEY ARRIVE AT A BEAUTIFUL ESTATE, "THIS IS MY HOME...YOU WILL BE STAYING HERE" SHE STATES, "ALRITE...SO YOU ARE AN ESPADA?" HE ASKS. NELIEL NODS, "YES...I WAS THE YOUNGEST TO JOIN...WELL EXCEPT FOR YOU...YOU AMAZE ME...YOU MUST'VE MADE AN IMPRESSION ON PRIMO" SHE REPLIES. HICHIGO RUBS HIS CHIN, "YEA...HE TRAINED ME FROM THE RIFLE TO THE KNIFE" HE STATES, "PARDON?" SHE ASKS. HICHIGO AND NELIEL WALK THE GROUNDS HEADING TO HIS ROOM, "WHAT IT MEANS..WELL ITS OLD SCHOOL...THE SNIPER RIFLE IS THE FIRST THING A PROFESSIONAL USES...IT ALLOWS YOU TO DISTANCE YOURSELF FROM THE CLIENT AND THE KNIFE IS THE LAST STEP..WITH NO ERROR" HE EXPLAINS, "I SEE..THEN YOU ARE TRULY WORTHY OF BEING THE SEXTA" SHE REPLIES. THE NEXT DAY HICHIGO WAKES TO RAIN AND LIGHT SLEET, "OHAYO...SHIRO...SAKI" NELIEL STATES, "OHAYO..NEL...FUNNY" HE SMILES. NEL DRIVES HIM TO THE FIRM'S ASIAN BRANCH OFFICE, "DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CLIENTS?" SHE ASKED, AS THEY RODE THE ELEVATOR. HICHIGO SIGHED LEANING ON THE WALL, "SOSUKE AIZEN...TWENTY YEARS AGO...AIZEN...ANGERED QUITE A FEW PEOPLE..THEN DISAPPEARED INTO SECLUSION" HE STATES, "YES...THE CLIENTS WANTS AIZEN...MANY HAVE TRIED BUT FAILED...SO WE CONTACTED THE STATES FOR A NEW FACE..I HOPE YOU CAN END THIS" SHE REPLIES. NEL AND HICHIGO ENTER HER OFFICE, "HAVE YOU TRIED?" HE ASKS, "NO..ITS A FOOL'S ERRAND...NO ONE HAS SEEN AIZEN IN PUBLIC FOR YEARS..BUT THE CLIENT IS INSISENT..HE WAS WRONGED BY HIM AND WANTS VENEGANCE" SHE EXPLAINS. HICHIGO SITS AT HER DESK GOING THE FILES ON AIZEN WHEN HE NOTICES A PICTURE OF NEL AND A YOUNG MAN, "YOUR HUSBAND?" HE ASKS AND NEL NODS, "DOES HE KNOW?" HE ASKS, "NO BUT HE DOES NOT WORRY...DO YOU HAVE FAMILY HICHIGO?" SHE REPLIES. HICHIGO SIGHS LEANING IN THE CHAIR, "DO NOT WORRY..IT WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM" SHE ASSURES, "YES...A WIFE...SHE'S NEARLY NINE MONTHS PREGNANT...IF WERE NOT FOR PRIMO..I WOULD'VE PASTED ON THIS BUT...BUT RUKIA DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS LIFE...SHE THINKS I'M HERE AS AN INVESTOR FOR A JAPANESE BUSINESS MAN...SHE TOLD ME WHEN I COME HOME..I'LL HAVE THREE LADIES WAITING FOR ME" HE SMILES. NEL SERVES HIM SOME TEA, "DO HAVE A PLAN?" SHE ASKS, "MAYBE...HE'S GOT A SON..YOSUKE...MAYBE USE THE SON TO GET TO THE FATHER" HE STATES, "HOW?...HE WOULD NEVER BETRAY HIS FATHER" SHE STATES. AIKO SITS BACK AT HER DESK, "HE WON'T TELL US..NOT LIVING ANY WAY..HIS CORPSE WILL" HE STATES, "I SEE..THE CLIENT IS NOT ABOVE KILLING THE SON...HOW WOULD YOU GO ABOUT IT?" SHE ASKS, "POISON...LEAVES NO TRACE...AFTER HE DIES...THE FATHER WILL SEND FOR HIS BODY..WE PLANT A MIRCO TRANSMITTER ON HIM AND BOOM WE HAVE AIZEN'S LOCATION" HE EXPLAINS. NEL LEANS IN HER CHAIR, "I SEE...WELL MR SHIROSAKI...ITS SEEMS PLAUSIBLE...YOSUKE FREQUENTS A GEISHA BAR CALLED LOTUS...HE'S LOVES PUFFER FISH SUSHI...THAT WILL BE OUR POISON" SHE STATES.

THE REST OF THE DAY IS SPENT PLANNING THE MISSION AND SCOUTING THE BAR, THAT NIGHT HICHIGO GOES TO THE BAR UNDER THE GUISE OF AN AMERICAN INVESTOR INTERESTED IN BUILDING A SIMILAR RESTURANT IN AMERICA. THE OWNER SHOWS HIM AROUND THE PREMISES AND THE KITCHEN, THE OWNER EVEN INVITES HIM BACK FOR DINNER THE NEXT NIGHT. HICHIGO AND NEL RETURN THE NEXT NIGHT FOR THE DINNER TO FIND YOSUKE THERE AND DRINKING HEAVILY, NEL DISTRACTS THE OWNER, WHILE HICHIGO SLIPS INTO THE KITCHEN. THE CHEF RECOGNIZES HIM FROM BEFORE AND PAYS HIM NO MIND. HICHIGO SEES A CHEF PREPARING THE PUFFER FISH MEAL OF PUFFER SOUP AND SASHIMI FUGU. THE CHEF STEPS AWAY FOR A FEW MINUTES AND HICHIGO MAKES HIS MOVE, HE SLIPS THE MIRCO TRANSMITTER IN THE MEAT AND POURS A VIAL OF PURE PUFFERFISH TETRODOTOXIN IN THE SOUP. HICHIGO SLIPS AWAY UNNOTICED AS THE CHEF RETURNS FINISHING THE MEAL, THE FOOD IS BROUGHT TO YOSUKE. JACK JOINS AIKO AT A TABLE FAR ENOUGH AWAY FROM YOSUKE BUT IN RANGE TO SEE HIM, AS THE GEISHA BRING HIM THE FOOD. YOSUKE LAUGHS AND FLIRTS AS HE EATS THE SASHIMI FIRST, HE THEN GULPS DOWN THE SOUP. YOSUKE STARTS TO GRAB HIS CHEST HOWLING, "WHAT THE FUCK" HE YELLS AS HE STAGGERS. THE OTHER PATRONS SCREAM AS HIS EYES ROLL BACK AND HE FALLS TO THE GROUND, A MAN CHECKS HIS PULSE TO FIND HIM DEAD. HICHIGO AND NEL SLIP OUT BEFORE THE POLICE ARRIVE, "IS IT WORKING?" SHE ASKS, "YEA..NO PROBLEMS..NOW ITS THE WAITING GAME" HE REPLIES. THE DAYS PASS AND THE THE TRANSMITTER YIELDS RESULTS, "HIS BODY HAS BEEN TRACKED TO A CASTLE IN CENTRAL JAPAN BUT THE SNOWFALL WILL MAKE INFLITRAION TRICKY...ALSO SOME HEAVY SECRUITY AND SURVEILLANCE" NEL EXPLAINS. HICHIGO LOOKS OVER THE SATELLITE IMAGES, "DO HAVE A LAYOUT OF THE CASTLE?" HE ASKS, "NONE...ALSO..WE CAN'T PROVIDE BACKUP...WE CAN DROP YOU ABOUT TWO MILES FROM THE ENTRANCE BUT WE CAN'T AID YOU TILL THE STORM LETS UP" SHE REPLIES. HICHIGO SIGHS HEAVILY, "SOLO MISSION HUH?..IT WILL BE TOUGH WITH THE STORM...IT MIGHT HINDER US BUT IT HINDERS THEM TOO..I'LL MAKE MY WAY TO THE ENTRANCE...DESTROY THE ALARM SYSTEM AND SLIP IN..FROM THERE..I'LL FIND AIZEN AND ELIMINATE HIM...I'LL THEN SLIP OUT SOME WAY" HE EXPLAINS. NEL NODS, "GOOD LUCK" SHE STATES, AS HICHIGO BEGINS PREPWORK AND GEAR CHECKING.

##########

A CARGO TRUCK PULL UP ABOUT TWO MILES FROM A LARGE CASTLE WALL, "GOOD LUCK..SHIRO" NEL STATES, AS HICHIGO JUMPS OFF. HICHIGO ADJUSTS HIS WHITE COAT AND CHECKS HIS GEAR, OF A COMBAT KNIFE AND A INFRA RED SUNGLASSES, "VISIBILTY IS NIL BUT IT WORKS FOR ME" HE THOUGHT. HICHIGO TRUDGES THROUGH THE WOODS AS HE NEARS THE LARGE WALL, HE SPOTS SEVERAL GUARDS PATROLING BUT THE SNOWFALL HAMPERS THIER MOVEMENTS, "TRUCKS...THAT CAN PROVE USEFUL" HE THOUGHT, NEARING THE WALL. HICHIGO HEADS WEST ALONG THE WALL COMING TO A CORNER, HE PEERS AND SEES A GUARD PATROLING NEAR A TRUCK. THE GUARD TURNS JUST AS HICHIGO COMES UP BEHIND HIM AND SNAPS HIS NECK. HICHIGO LOADS THE DEAD GUARD IN THE TRUCK AND SWAPS CLOTHES, HE NOW EMERGES AS ONE OF GUARDS COMPLETE WITH A MASK. HICHIGO THEN PROCEEDS NORTHWEST TO THE ALARM SYSTEM GENERATOR, HE PASSES SEVERAL GUARDS BUT NONE STOP HIM DUE TO HIS DISGUISE. HICHIGO FINDS AN ENTRANCE TO AN UNDERGROUND TUNNEL, HE SLIPS INTO A PASSING TRUCK AND ENTERS THE CASTLE'S FIRST ENTRANCE UNDETECTED. THE TRUCK STOPS NEAR THE GUARD SHACK AND HICHIGO SLIPS OUT, HE NOTICES SEVERAL GUARDS BUT HE BYPASSES THEM FINDING A VENT. THE VENTS OPENS JUST ABOVE THE GUARD SHACK, "THIS STORM IS BRUTAL..BY IT HASN'T COOLED BOSS AIZEN'S RAGE" A GUARDS STATES, "YOU'RE RIGHT..HE WANTS THE FOOL WHO KILLED LORD YOSUKE...DEAD" ANOTHER STATES. HICHIGO REACHES INTO A POCKET AND DROPS A GAS BALL THROUGH THE VENT, THE GAS KNOCKS OUT THE GUARD AND HICHIGO SLIPS IN. HICHIGO CHECKS THE COMPUTER BUT FINDS A SMALL PROBLEM, "THIS IS ONLY HALF THE SYSTEM..THE REST IS ON THE GROUNDS NEAR THE CASTLE" HE THOUGHT. HICHIGO EXITS THE SHACK HEADING NORTH THROUGH MORE OF THE GROUNDS, THE WIND PICKS UP SLIGHTLY AS THE SNOW FALLS MORE. HICHIGO REACHES A POWER GENRATOR FOR THE SECURITY SYSTEM BUT ENCOUNTERS A GUARD NEARBY, HE ACTS QUICKLY KILLING THE GUARD. THE SNOW FALL STARTS TO THE COVER THE BODY AS HICHIGO NEARS THE SECOND CASTLE ENTRANCE.

HICHIGO APPROACHES THE GATE BUT TWO GUARDS ARMED WITH H&K SMG, THEY STOP HIM BUT HE FOOLS THEM WITH FLUENT JAPANSESE AND GAINS ACCESS TO THE CASTLE MAIN GROUNDS. HICHIGO WALKS THROUGH GROUNDS NEAR THE COURTYARD, "ALL BUSINESS...NO DECTECTION YET...THIS PLACE MAY BE OLD BUT IT MAY PROVE TROUBLESOME" HE THOUGHT, WALKING THROUGH THE COURTYARD. HICHIGO SLIPS INTO THE FIRST FLOOR FINDING SEVERAL GUARDS PRAYING AND MEDITATING. HICHIGO SLIPS OUT A DOOR AND FINDS A HELIPAD AND AIZEN'S CHOPPER, "IF HE GET PAST ME..I CAN USE THIS" HE THOUGHT, SNEAKING UNDER THE CHOPPER AND PLANTING A REMOTE BOMB. HICHIGO THEN CUTS ACROSS THE COURTYARD TO THE LOWER LEVEL GUARD'S ROOMS, HE FINDS SOME SPARE CLOTHES AND CHANGES INTO THE BLACK VERSION OF THE GUARDS CLOTHES AND A KEYCARD. HICHIGO MAKES HIS WAY THROUGH THE FIRST THREE FLOORS SILENTLY, HE NOTICES GUARDS WAITING IN THE RAFTERS AS HE ASCENDS THROUGH THE CASTLE BUT THE PAY HIM NO MIND DUE TO HIS DISGUISE. HICHIGO REACHES THE FOURTH FLOOR FINDING A DOJO AND SEVERAL GUARDS SPARRING AND WORKING OUT, "LOOKS LIKE A NEED A NEW KEYCARD" HE THOUGHT, SWIPPING ONE FROM THE PILE OF CLOTHES. HICHIGO SLIPS INTO AN EMPTY ROOM AND TRIES TO CONTACT NEL, "SHIRO...ARE YOU CLOSE?...THE STORM IS BREAKING..WE'LL HAVE AIR SUPPORT FOR YOU" SHE STATES, "JUST A FEW MORE FLOORS...I'LL BE WAITING" HE REPLIES. HICHIGO CONTINUES HIS SILENT ASCENCION TO THE TOP OF THE CASTLE, HE REACHES THE STAIRS TO AIZEN'S ROOM.

HICHIGO SLOWLY WALKS UP THE STEPS, COMBAT KNIFE IN HIS HAND TO FIND AIZEN SITTING IN A CHAIR, "AT LAST YOU'VE COME" HE STATES. HICHIGO ENTERS THE ROOM AND SHUTS THE DOOR, "YOU KNEW I WAS COMING?" HE ASKS, "I KNEW SOMEDAY SOMEONE WOULD COME...REMOVE YOUR MASK...ASSASSIN" AIZEN STATES. HICHIGO REMOVES HIS MASK, "AN AMERCIAN...INTERESTING" AIZEN STATES, PICKING A KATANA AND THROWING IT TO HICHIGO. AIZEN PICKS UP HIS OWN KATANA AND TAKES A KENDO STANCE, "IF YOU'RE HERE TO KILL ME...THEN TRY...ASSASSIN" HE STATES. HICHIGO STATES A SIMLAR STANCE AND SLOWLY DRAWS CLOSER, THE TENSION IS PLAPABLE AS AIZEN CHARGES AND THE SWORDS CLANGED. HICHIGO SIDESTEPS A DOWNWARD SLASH BUT AIZEN FOLLOWS UP WITH A QUICK SLASH CATCHING HICHIGO IN THE ARM. HICHIGO COUNTERS WITH A UPWARD SLASH BUT AIZEN STEPS BACK BUT HICHIGO RUSHES FORWARD WITH A SHOULDER BLOCK. AIZEN STAGGERS BACK AS HICHIGO SWINGS HORIZONTALLY CATCHING AIZEN IN THE GUT. THE BLOOD SEEPS INTO HIS SHIRT AS HE CLUTCHES THE WOUND. THE DOOR OPENS AS A SERVANT ENTERS, SHE SCREAMS ALERTING THE GUARDS. AIZEN PUSHES A BUTTON OPENING A SECRET DOOR AND SIPS INSIDE AS A GUARD ENTERS, HICHIGO CHUCKS HIS KNIFE KILLING THE GUARD AND GRABS HIS H&K SMG AND TWO CLIPS. HICHIGO TAKES COVER AS THE GUARDS RUSH IN OPENING FIRE, HE TRADES SHOTS KILLING TWO, "HE MUST BE HEADING TO THE CHOPPER" HE THOUGHT. HICHIGO GRABS A DAGGER AND THROWS IT AS HE MAKES A BREAK FOR THE OPEN WINDOW. HICHIGO RUNS ALONG THE PLANKS FINDING AN OPEN WINDOW, HE GRABS SEVERAL CLIPS AND MAKES HIS WAY TO THE COURTYARD. AIZEN MAKES IT TO HIS CHOPPER JUST AS HICHIGO EXITS TO THE COURTYARD. THE CHOPPER TAKES OFF JUST AS HICHIGO MAKES TO THE HELIPORT. AIZEN SMIRKS AS HE TAKES OFF BUT DOESN'T NOTICE THAT HICHIGO PULLED A SMALL REMOTE FROM HIS POCKET. HICHIGO PRESSES THE BUTTON AND THE CHOPPER EXPLODES IN A HUGE FIRE BALL, THE GUARDS SCATTER AND HICHIGO USES THE OPPORTUNITY TO HEAD FOR THE FRONT GATE. HICHIGO REACHES BUT IS SURROUNDED BY SEVERAL GUARDS, HE RAISES HIS HANDS BUT NOTICES A LIGHT BEHIND THE GUARDS. HICHIGO HITS THE DECK AS CHOPPER OPENS FIRE CUTTING DOWN THE GUARDS. JACK POPS UP AS GUARDS CHARGE BUT HE MAKES THE CHOPPER, "DID YOU SUCCEED SHIRO?" NEL ASKS, HELPING HIM ON. HICHIGO PANTS GIVING A THUMBS UP, THE NEWS SPREAD AMONG THE ESPADA THAT HICHIGO HAD DONE WHAT NO OTHER HAD DONE AND CEMENTED HIS STATUS AS THE SEXTA ESPADA.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CH1 IS IN THE BOOKS...NEXT CHAPTER GOEST BACK TO PRESENT DAY...THANK FOR FOR READ...FOLLOW...FAV..REVIEW AND STAY FROSTY


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...THIS STORY IS THE BLEACH VERSION OF ANOTHER STORY I DID...KEEP AN EYE ON DEVIANT ART FOR IT...I JUST MAINLY CHANGED THE NAMES AND SITUATIONS...OCC ON SOME CHARACTERS...SOME PAIRINGS...RATED M..BE WARNED

DISCLAIMER...I OWN NOTHING...

* * *

**THE ASSASSINS **

LOCATION..PARIS FRANCE..PRESENT DAY

HICHIGO ARRIVES IN PARIS AT NOON AND TAKES A TAXI TO HIS MEETING POINT WITH KUGO AT THE EIFLE TOWER. HICHIGO RIDES THE ELEVATOR TO THE TOP, HE STEPS OFF WALKING EAST TO ADMIRE THE CITY, "WHEN THIS IS OVER...I'LL TAKE THE GIRLS TO SEE THIS...WITH NO HIDDEN MOTIVES" HE THOUGHT. A MAN TAPS HIS SHOULDER, "IN THE NAME OF GOD" HE RECITES, "YE NOT GUILTY" HICHIGO REPLIES, TURNING TO THE MAN. HICHIGO LOOKS HIM OVER, HE'S ABOUT SIX FOOT FIVE WITH SLICKED BACK DARK HAIR, "I'M GINJO KUGO...LET US DEPART..MR SHIBA" HE STATES. HICHIGO AND KUGO HEAD TO A LARGE CHATEAU ON THE NORTHERN FRINGE OF TOWN, "SEGUNDA HAS PROVIDED LODGING FOR YOU...I'LL RETURN TONIGHT TO GO OVER THE PLANS" KUGO STATES AND HICHIGO NODS. THE LARGE DOORS OPEN, REVEALING SERVERAL MAIDS, "WELCOME TO PARIS...MR SHIBA" ONE ANNOUNCED. ONE MAID LEADS HICHIGO TO HIS ROOM, "ENJOY YOUR STAY..ANYTHING YOU NEED..JUST DIAL 09" SHE STATES, POINTING TO THE PHONE. KUGO GETS INTO HIS BLACK LEXUS RX350, GRABBING A PHONE AND DIALS SEVERAL NUMBERS, "HE HAS ARRIVED...WE'RE MEETING TONIGHT TO GO OVER PLANS" HE STATED. THE PERSON THE LINE CHUCKLED, "GOOD WORK..MAKE SURE IT GOES DOWN LIKE WE PLANNED...TATSUKI MUST NOT KNOW" THE PERSON STATED. KUGO SHIFTED THROUGH THE GEARS AS HE PASSED SEVERAL CARS, "YES SIR..MR JEAGERJAQUES" HE STATES, "VERY SOON...YOU WILL BE CALLING SEXTA" GRIMMJOW STATED, HANGING UP.

GRIMMJOW TOSSES HIS PHONE ON THE DESK AS PRIMERA WATCHES, "IS IT DONE?" HE ASKS, "YES..JACK IS IN PARIS AND BY THIS TIME NEXT WEEK...I WILL BE THE NEW SEXTA" GRIMMJOW SMIRKS. PRIMERA RISES FROM HIS SEAT, "NOW WE NEED TO BE CAUTIOUS...IF TATSUKI OR NEL FIND OUT..." HE STATES, "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN..ZOMMARI..YOU ARE THE TOP DOG NOW...THEY MUST ANWSER TO YOU...BESIDES OUR BRANCH IS STRONGER..WE HAVE BOTH THE TOP SPOT AS WELL A FEW LOYAL ASSETS" GRIMMJOW STATES, "WHAT HE MEANS IS ME..DARLING" A SEDUCTIVE VOICE STATES. THE TWO MEN TURN TO A SEE A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WITH LONG BLACK HAIR IN A TWINTAILS IN A TIGHT FITTING DRESS, "SPEAK OF THE DEVIL...COME..SIT..LOLY" PRIMERA STATES. LOLY SAUNTERS TO A SOFA SITTING DOWN REVEALING SHE IS NOT WEARING PANTIES AS SHE CROSSES HER LEGS, "ZOMMARI..HE IS RIGHT..ME AND MY BITCHES ARE READY...YOU MAY HAVE BEEN THE DIEZ BUT YOU'RE NOW THE PRIMERA..." SHE SMIRKS. GRIMMJOW LIGHTS A CIGAR, "SHE'S RIGHT...DON'T WORRY YOUR LITTLE HEAD...WE''LL DEAL WITH HICHI BOY THEN THE OTHERS LATER" HE SMIRKS, AS PRIMERA SITS BACK DOWN. MEANWHILE BACK IN PARIS, HICHIGO SITS DOWN TO DINNER UNAWARE THAT HE IS BEING SET UP. THE NIGHT COMES AND KUGO RETURNS FOR THEIR STRATEGY MEETING, THEY GO OVER THE LAYOUT OF THE GROUNDS AS WELL AS THE GUARD STRENGTH. HICHIGO STARES AT THE BLUEPRINTS OF THE GROUNDS, "WHAT KIND OF GUARD PRESENCE...ARE WE LOOKING AT WHEN SHUKURO ARRIVES?" HE ASKS, "ON THE GROUNDS ABOUT EIGHT BUT INSIDE FIFTEEN ONCE HE ARRIVES" KUGO STATES. HICHIGO READS OVER SOME THE BRIEFINGS ON VORARLBERNA AND HIS DEALINGS, "ITS ODD..HE'S DONE WORK FOR THE FIRM BEFORE BUT IT SEEMS HE'S GOTTEN TO BIG FOR HIS BRITCHES BUT THIS COULD'VE HANDLED BY THE TATSUKI OR THE OTHERS" HE THOUGHT, "KUGO..BE HONEST..THIS JOB WAS FOR ONE OF THE ESPADA IN EURO BRANCH?" HE ASKS. KUGO LOOKS UP AND NODS, "YEA...IT WAS FOR THE NEW DIEZ BUT PRIMERA DECIDED TO SEND A HIGHER RANK TO DEAL WITH THEM AND YOUR NAME CAME UP" HE REPLIES. HICHIGO SHOOK HIS HEAD, "I SEE...OK SO...WE'LL INFILTRATE HERE ON THE EASTERN WALL" HE STATES, POINTING TO THE MAP. HICHIGO THEN DRAWS AN X NEAR THE CHATEAU, "WE'LL SPILT UP AT THE WALL...WE TAKE OUT THE GUARDS THEN..YOU WILL CUT THE POWER...THEN WE PROCEED INSIDE...ELIMINATE THE GUARDS THEN VORARLBERNA AND SHUKURO" HICHIGO EXPLAINS, "SURE...WHAT KIND OF WEAPON'S LOADOUT?" KUGO ASKS. HICHIGO WALKS OVER TO THE WINDOW, "NIGHTVISION GOOGLES..AS WELL AS SILENCED WEAPONS...YOUR CHOICES BUT FOR ME..SILENCED FNP90..A SILENCED COLT 1911 AND SOME SMALL THROWING KNIVES" HE STATES, "RIGHT..THE MEETING IS TOMMORROW AT 8PM..WE SHOULD ARRIVE BEFORE THEN...I'LL PICK YOU AT SIX" KUGO REPLIES, LEAVING. HICHIGO SIGHED AS HE FELL BACK ON THE LARGE BED, "JUST ONE MORE DAY..THEN FREEDOM" HE THOUGHT, REACHING FOR HIS PHONE. THE LINE CONNECTS, "GOOD MORNING DEAR" HE GREETS, "MORNING DEAR..HOW'S PARIS?" RUKIA ASKS, "BORING..WITHOUT YOU AND THE GIRLS" HE REPLIES. RUKIA LAUGHS ON THE LINE, "WELL...GET HOME QUICK...MY LOVE..WE MISS YOU" SHE STATES, "I KNOW..JUST A FEW MORE DAYS AND ITS DONE" HE SIGHS, "MOM..IS THAT DAD..ASK HIM..CAN WE GET A PUPPY" ECHOS ON THE LINE. HICHIGO ROLLS ON HIS SIDE CHUCKLING, "DID YOU HEAR THAT..YOUR PRINCESSES WANT A PUPPY" SHE STATES, "I DID..WE'LL DECIDE WHEN I COME HOME" HE REPLIES, "ALRITE DAD..WE LOVE YOU" ECHOS BACK, "I LOVE YOU MORE..HAVE A GREAT DAY" HE SMILES, "GOODNIGHT ICHIGO...LOVE YOU" RUKIA STATES, "LOVE TOO" HE REPLIES, HANGING UP.

###########

A SET OF BLACK CADILAC CTS PULL UP TO A LARGE CHATEAU ON THE SOUTHERN SIDE OF TOWN. THE CARS PULL UP TO A MAN WAITING AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE HOUSE, "WELCOME MR SHUKURO" A GUARD STATES AS A YOUNG MAN WITH WAVY DARK HAIR GETS OUT. THE MAN IS LEAD TO THE SECOND FLOOR TO A ROOM WITH A MAN WITH BLONDE HAIR IS SITTING AT A DESK, "YUKIO..A PLEASURE" SHUKURO GREETS. YUKIO RISES WITH A SMILE, "TSUKISHIMA...WELCOME" HE SMILES, AS THE MEN HUG. YUKIO AND TSUKISHIMA SIT DOWN AND BEGIN THEIR MEETING BUT ARE UNAWARE OF THE COMING SHADOWS. A LEXUS RX350 SITS A FEW BLOCKS FROM THE CHATEAU WITH BOTH HICHIGO AND KUGO INSIDE, "WHATS THE TIME?" HICHIGO ASKS, SLIPPING ON A SKULL PRINT BALACLAVA, "7:44...WE HAVE A FEW MINUTES" KUGO REPLIES, ADJUSTING HIS H&K HK416. THE MINUTES TICK BY AND HICHIGO'S WATCH BEEPS EIGHT PM, "ALITRE..LETS GET THIS DONE...SYNCHRONIZE..NOW" HE STATES, AS THEY SYNCH WATCHES. HICHIGO AND KUGO CLIMB OUT AND JOG THE ONE BLOCK TO THE WALL, "OVER HERE" KUGO WHISPERS, WITH HIS BACK TO THE WALL AND HIS HANDS LOCKED. KUGO LIFTS HICHIGO UP THE AND HICHIGO PULLS KUGO OVER, "WE GOT MOVEMENT..SWITCH TO NIGHT VISION...I GOT HIM" HICHIGO STATES, DROPPING DOWN. A GUARD STROLLS THE GROUNDS WITH A HKG36 ON HIS ARM, "ALL CLEAR..EASTSIDE" HE STATES, INTO HIS EAR PIECE, "ROGER" A VOICE ANWSERS. HICHIGO SNEAKS UP BEHIND HIM SILENTLY, PULLING A KNIFE FROM HIS CHEST SHEATH. THE GUARD TURNS JUST AS THE KNIFE LEAVES HICHIGO'S HAND, STRIKING HIM IN THE SIDE OF THE HEAD, HE GURGLES AND CRUMPLES IN A HEAP. HICHIGO MOTIONS FOR KUGO TO MOVE IN AND HE COCKS HIS FNP90 AND THE TWO BEGIN THEIR INSERTION.

[BACKGROUND MUSIC...GROOVE ADDICTS..THE BEAST AT OUR DOORS]

HICHIGO AND KUGO SPILT UP WITH JACK TAKING THE SOUTH OF THE HOUSE AND SERGEI TAKING THE NORTH. TWO GUARDS WERE STATIONED NEAR THE SOUTH ENTRANCE TO THE HOUSE BUT WERE UNAWARE OF THE BEAST IN THE SHADOWS, "WHATS THAT?" ONE ASKED, POINTING TO A GLISTENING THING BUT BEFORE THE OTHER COULD ANWSER, A KNIFE STRUCK HIS HEAD. THE OTHER GUARD TURNED HIS HKG36 TO THE SHADOWS BUT A SINGLE WHOOSH RUNG OUT AND HE FELL DEAD. HICHIGO CAREFULY TURNED THE KNOB AND OPENED THE DOOR, "KUGO..HAVE YOU CUT THE POWER?" HE ASKED, "JUST A SECOND..ALMOST THERE" KUGO REPLIES. HICHIGO SPOTS THREE GUARDS AND SLIPS INTO A NEARBY CLOSET AS THEY PAST. THE SHADOW OF LIGHT IN THE ROOM BLINKS THEN SHUT OFF, "WHAT THE HELL?!..GO CHECK THE BREAKERS" ONE ORDERS. HICHIGO PUSHES OPEN THE DOOR AS THE GUARDS TURN, ONE OPENS FIRE BUT HICHIGO CATCHES HIM WITH A HEAD SHOT. THE OTHER GRABS HICHIGO FROM BEHIND, CAUSING HIM TO DROP HIS P90 BUT HICHIGO BACK ELBOWS HIM IN THE GUT AND DRIVES A KNIFE INTO HIS HEAD WITH HARD THRUST. THE GUARD GURGLES AS BLOOD POURS OUR HIS MOUTH, ANOTHER GUARD RUNS IN AND OPENS FIRE. HICHIGO DIVES INTO A HALL AS THE MAN RUNS AFTER HIM, "COME OUT SHITHEAD!" THE MAN SHOUTS. THE HALL IS DARK SAVE FOR THE LIGHT OF THE MOON, THE MAN REACHED A CORNER ONLY TO BE CLOTHES LINED BY HICHIGO, CAUSING HIM TO SHOOT UPWARD. HICHIGO RUSHES INTO THE KITCHEN AS THE MAN GETS UP, FIRING AND CURSING. HICHIGO GRABS A FRYING PAN, SMACKING THE MAN BUT HE GRABS A KITCHEN KNIFE. THE MAN CHARGES WITH THE KNIFE BUT HICHIGO PARRIES HIM AND SMACK HIM WITH PAN, THEN A RIGHT CROSS. THE MAN STAGGERS AS HICHIGO GRABS HIS HEAD, SLAMMING IT ON THE COUNTER, THEN A QUICK JERK AND SNAPS HIS NECK.

HICHIGO RETURNS TO THE HALL, UNHOLSTERING HIS COLT AND A COMBAT KNIFE, "HEADING TO THE SECOND FLOOR...WHATS YOUR STATUS?" HE WHISPERS, "NORTHSIDE CLEAR...HEADING TO SECOND FLOOR" KUGO RESPONDS. HICHIGO CREEPS UP THE STAIRS WITH HIS KNIFE TIGHTLY GRIPPED DOWNWARD IN LEFT AND THE COLT TRAINED IN FRONT. HICHIGO CAREFULY WALKS THE HALL TO VORARLBERNA'S OFFICE BUT ITS EERILY QUIET, "STRANGE..." HE THOUGHT, REACHING THE OFFICE DOORS. HICHIGO SLOWLY TURNED THE KNOB WITH HIS GUN READY AND WITH A HARD PUSH RUSHED IN BUT STOPPED TO FIND ALL IN THE OFFICE DEAD. HICHIGO HOLSTERS HIS KNIFE, SEEING THE BODIES OF SHUKURO AND VORARLBERNA AS WELL AS FOUR GUARDS, "KUGO..WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM" HE STATES, PULLING OFF HIS MASK AND GOGGLES. HICHIGO CHECKS THE BODIES, SEEING MULTIPLE GUNSHOT WOUNDS, "WHATS WRONG...SEXTA?" KUGO RESPONDS, "THE TARGETS ARE DEAD ALREADY...POSSIBLE DOUBLE CROSS OR OUTSIDE CONTRACTOR..COME UP HERE" HICHIGO ORDERS, "ON MY WAY" KUGO REPLIES. HICHIGO SEARCHES THE ROOM BUT A TICKING NOISE, CATCHES HIS ATTENTION, HE PUSHES BACK VORARLBERNA'S CHAIR TO FIND A BAG. JACK OPENS THE BAG TO SEE A BOMB WITH A TWO POUNDS OF SEMTEX AND A TEN SECOND TIMER, HIS EYES WIDEN AS HE JUMPS UP, "KUGO!...A BOMB!...GET OUT!" HE SHOUTS. HICHIGO RUNS TO THE BALCONY AND LEAPS OFF THE BALCONY AS THE BOMB EXPLODES. HE CRASHES HEAD FIRST INTO THE INDOOR POOL GLASS ROOF AND FINALLY TO THE POOL. [SONG ENDS]

###########

HICHIGO SLOWLY PULLS HIMSELF FROM THE POOL, COUGHING AND GRUNTING IN PAIN, REALIZING HIS RIGHT SHOULDER IS SEPARATED. HICHIGO STAGGERS TO A HANDRAIL, LIFTING HIS RIGHT OVER THE BAR THEN GRABBING HIS WRIST, UNDER THE RAIL AND WITH A HARD JERK, POPS HIS SHOULDER BACK INTO PLACE. HICHIGO DROPS TO HIS KNEES, COUGHING OUT SOME MORE OF THE WATER HE SWALLOWED, "OVER HERE!..HE FELL INTO THE POOL" A VOICE SHOUTS. HICHIGO GOES PRONE BUT GRABS A KNIFE, "FUCK...THERE HE HIS..KUGO GONNA BE PISSED" ONE STATES, "YEA BUT HE FELL..NEARY TWENTY FEET..NO WAY..HE'S STILL KICKING" ANOTHER STATES, NEARING HICHIGO'S PRONE FORM. HICHIGO POPS UP THROWING THE KNIFE, HITTING ONE IN THE NECK AS THE MAN SCREAMS CLUTCHING HIS NECK. HICHIGO CHARGES THE OTHER GUY, LANDING A LEFT HOOK, FOLLOWED BY A QUICK SET OF RIGHT JABS, HE GRUNTED WITH EACH PUNCH BUT LANDED WITH A LEFT CROSS TO THE MAN'S JAW. HICHIGO GRABS THE MAN IN A DDT LOCK AND WITH A QUICK JERK, SNAPS HIS NECK. HICHIGO WINCES MOVING HIS RIGHT ARM, "NEED TO ESCAPE" HE THOUGHT BUT BEFORE HE COULD RUN, A GUN BUTT STRUCK HIS HEAD AND HICHIGO'S WORLD WENT BLACK. KUGO GRABS HIS PHONE CALLING GRIMMJOW, "MR JEAGERJAQUES...WE HAVE A SMALL PROBLEM...HICHIGO IS STILL ALIVE" HE STATES. THE LINES STATICS, "...WHAT?!...HOW?!...THE BOMB SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM..WHERE IS HE" GRIMMJOW BARKS, "I HAVE HIM...I PROMISE MR JEAGERJAQUES..HE WILL BE DEAD SOON" KUGO STATES, HANGING UP. GRIMMJOW SLAMMED HIS PHONE HIS DESK, "GODDAMMIT...HOW CAN THAT FUCKING IDIOT BE SO STUPID" HE SNAPPED, "I TAKE IT BAD NEWS" A VOICE STATED. GRIMMJOW LOOKED UP TO SEE LOLY, "YEA..HICHIGO IS STILL BREATHING" HE SIGHS, "SO...LET THAT FOOL KUGO KILL HIM BUT THEN AGAIN HICHI IS A MANLY MAN..SO HE MIGHT ESCAPE...BUT DO NOT FRET..I HAVE SOME INFO FOR YOU" SHE SMILES. GRIMMJOW RAISES AN EYEBROW AS LOLY SWAYS OVER TO HIM, "WHAT KIND?" HE ASKS, "WELL..YOU KNOW HICHI'S..LITTLE PROJECT..KEIGO..I HAD MY BITCHES FOLLOW HIM AROUND AND FOUND OUT A LITTLE SECRET OF HICHI OR SHOULD I SAY ICHIGO KUROSAKI" SHE SMIRKED. LOLY SAT ON HIS LAP SMILING, "ICHIGO KUROSAKI?" HE ASKED, "ITS HICHI'S..REAL NAME...HE'S GOT A PRETTY AND FUCKABLE WIFE AND CUTE BRATS...THEY LIVE IN JURAININ...I BET HIS BITCH HAS NO IDEA WHAT HE DOES" SHE SMIRKS. GRIMMJOW CRACKS A WICKED SMILE, "WELL..THIS GIVES ME AN IDEA...GO FETCH THE KUROSAKI FAMILY..IF HICHI COMES HOME..WE'LL GIVE HIM A REUNION AND THEY CAN ALL DIE AS FAMILY" HE SMILES. LOLY HOPS OFF HIS LAP, SWAYING OUT THE DOOR WITH A WICKED SMIRK ON HER FACE.

LOCATION..JURAININ..KUROSAKI RESIDENCE

THE DOORBELL RINGS AT THE KUROSAKI HOME, HISANA REACHES THE DOOR BEFORE HER SISTER TO FIND KEIGO AT THE DOOR, "HEY GIRLS...IS YOUR MOM HERE?" HE GREETS, "HI KEIGO..YEA..COME IN" MISAKI STATES. KEIGO WALKS BEHIND THE GIRLS AS THEY LED HIM TO THE PATIO, WHERE RUKIA IS READING A BOOK, "HELLO KEIGO" SHE GREETS, "HEY..JUST DROPPED BY TO CHECK ON YOU GUYS..LIKE ICHIGO ASKED ME TO..." HE STATES, SHYLY. RUKIA CHUCKLES, "DONT BE NERVOUS...KEIGO...THANKS" SHE STATES. THE DOORBELL RINGS WILDLY, ALERTING THEM AS WELL AS SHOCKING THE GIRLS, "I GOT IT" KEIGO STATES AS RUKIA FOLLOWS HIM. KEIGO REACHED THE DOOR TO ANWSER IT, ONLY TO BE SHOT IN THE GUT BY A SHOTGUN BLAST. RUKIA SCREAMS AS THE DOOR IS KICKED OPENED A BLONDE GIRL WEARING A TIGHT NURSE'S OUTFIT, "KNOCK...KNOCK" SHE MOCKED. KEIGO WRITHED ON THE FLOOR, "MRS KUROSAKI RUN!" HE SHOUTED. RUKIA TRIED TO RUN BUT WAS GRABBED FROM BEHIND BY LOLY, "MMM..SO SEXY...BITCHES GRAB THE BRATS THAT RAN UPSTAIRS" SHE ORDERS. TWO MORE GIRLS RUSH IN WEARING MAID OUTFITS WITH MATCHING AR15'S, "GOT IT MISTRESS" ONE STATES, AS THEY RUN UPSTAIRS. RUKIA STRUGGLES IN CREED'S GRIP, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS...JUST TAKE THE MONEY IN THE SAFE...PLEASE DONT HURT MY CHILDREN" SHE CRIES, "FUNNY BUT WE CAME FOR YOU..IT CONCERNS YOUR HUBBY" LOLY STATES. THE OTHER TWO GIRLS COME DOWN WITH BOTH HISANA AND MISAKI, "MOMMY...I'M SCARED" MISAKI CRIED, AS SHE WAS HELD BY HISANA, WHO WAS ALSO CRYING BUT WAS TRYING TO BE BRAVE. KEIGO REACHED IN HIS COAT, PULLING HIS INOX AND TRIES TO STAND, "HOLD IT QUINTO...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" HE GRUNTED, "SIMPLE SEXTA..FUCKED WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE...JUST LIKE YOU TRASH" SHE SNEERED. KEIGO POINTED HIS GUN BUT WAS SHOT IN THE HEAD BY A SNIPER SHOT, THE GIRLS SCREAMED AS KEIGO FELL THROUGH THE TABLE. LOLY LOOKED OVER HER SHOULDER TO SEE A DARK SKINNED BLOND GIRL DRESSED LIKE A NUN HOLDING A DRAGONOV RIFLE, "LETS GO BITCHES" SHE STATES, AS THEY DRAG RUKIA AND THE GIRLS AWAY.

LOLY AND HER CREW ARRIVED AT A MANSION IN EAST SEIREITEI, LOLY YANKED RUKIA AND THE GIRLS OUT AND DRAGGED THEM INSIDE. LOLY BROUGHT THEM TO A BEDROOM AND LOCKED THEM IN, RUKIA HELD HER GIRLS CLOSE, "SHH..ITS OK..LET SAY OUR PRAYERS AND PRAY SOMEONE WILL SAVE US" SHE ASSURES. HISANA NODDED AS SHE WIPED AWAY TEARS, "I WISH DAD WAS HERE" SHE WHISPERS, "ME TOO" MISAKI ADDS, "ME THREE SWEETIE" RUKIA WHISPERS. THE DOORS BURST OPEN AS A MAN GRABS RUKIA AND PUSHES THE GIRLS, "MOMMY" MISAKI WAILS, "DO WORRY BRAT..SHE'LL BE BACK" HE SNICKERS. THE MAN TAKES RUKIA TO A STUDY WHERE GRIMMJOW WAITS, "AHH..MRS KUROSAKI..WELCOME" HE GREETS, "WHY HAVE YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND MY DAUGHTERS?" SHE ASKED. GRIMMJOW CHUCKLED SLIGHTLY, "ITS CONCERNS YOUR HUSBAND ICHIGO OR AS I KNOW HIM..HICHIGO SHIROSAKI" HE STATES, "WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT...MY HUSBAND IS AN INVESTMENT BANKER" SHE REPLIES. THE MAN BEHIND HER SNORTS, "I SEE..DO YOU REALLY THINK...AN INVESTMENT BANKER CAN AFFORD A HOUSE LIKE YOU HAVE..CARS...CLOTHES...YOU ARE SO NAIVE..MRS KUROSAKI..YOUR HUBBY..IS NOT SOME INVESTMENT BANKER...BUT HOW DO I PUT THIS...HE'S A CLEANER...A HITMAN...AN ASSASSIN...A CONTRACT KILLER" GRIMMJOW EXPLAINS. RUKIA'S EYES WIDEN IN SHOCK, "NO YOU'RE LYING...CAN'T BE TRUE" SHE WHISPERS, "REALLY...IF IT WASN'T TRUE...WHY IS HE GONE SO MUCH...WHY WOULD A BUNCH OF GUN TOTTING COSPLAYING WOMEN SHOW UP AT YOUR HOME..OR WHY DID POOR KEIGO GET SHOT DEAD" HE STATED. RUKIA GASPED IN SHOCK, "TAKE HER BACK TO HER ROOM..SHE'S GOT ALOT TO THINK ABOUT" GRIMMJOW STATES. THE MAN DRAGS RUKIA OFF AND LOCKS HER IN THE ROOM, SHE DROPS TO KNEES HUGGING HER GIRLS, "WHAT IS TRUE" SHE THOUGHT.

LOCATION...PARIS

KUGO GRABS HIS PHONE AS HE STARES AT HICHIGO HANGING FROM A HOOK BY HIS CHAINED WRISTS, "MR JEAGERJAQUES..WILL BE MOST UNPLEASED..IF I DONT KILL SEXTA" HE WHISPERS. HICHIGO SLOWLY STIRS AS KUGO TALKS WITH SOMEONE, "SO IF WE KILL HIM..WE GET A SHIT LOAD OF CASH" ONE STATES, "YEA..MR JEAGERJAQUES HAS ASSURED ME...ONCE HE BECOMES THE NEW SEXTA..WE WILL BE COMPENSATED RICHLY...MOE" KUGO EXPLAINS. MOE SLAP HIS KNEE, "HELL YEA...WORKING FOR VORARLBERNA WAS CHEAP BUT WORKING FOR SOMEONE WHO MANAGED TO GET THE NEW PRIMERA IN HIS POCKET" HE STATES. HICHIGO BARELY OPENS HIS EYES, "SO THATS IT...A POWER PLAY...I WONDERED WHY..ZOMMARI WAS MADE PRIMERA...SO GRIMMJOW WANTS TO SIT AT THE BIG BOY TABLE" HE STATES. KUGO AND MOE TURN TO HIM, "YEA...MR JEAGERJAQUES WILL BE TAKING YOUR PLACE" KUGO REPLIES, "SO HOW MUCH DID IT TAKE FOR YOU TO BETRAY TATSUKI BUT THEN AGAIN...NOT ALOT OF HONOR AMONG KILLERS" HICHIGO STATES. KUGO WALKS OVER TO HICHIGO AS HE WRAPS HIS LEFT FIST WITH CHAIN, "TWENTY MILLION...YOUR NET WORTH" HE STATES, HITTING HICHIGO WITH A LIVER BLOW. HICHIGO GRUNTS IN PAIN AS KUGO PUSHES HIM OFF AND LANDS ANOTHER LIVER BLOW, THEN A SOLAR PLEXUS BLOW CAUSING HICHIGO TO SPIT BLOOD. KUGO LANDS SEVERAL MORE HARD PUNCHES TO HICHIGO'S UNCOVERED BODY, "MOE WATCH HIM...I NEED TO RETRIEVE SOME MORE SENSBILE KILLING TOOLS" HE STATES. MOE STARES INTENTLY AS HICHIGO HANGS NEARLY UNCONSCIOUS, "SUCKS FOR YOU..I HEARD STORIES FROM VORARLBERNA ABOUT THE SEXTA...A RESOURCEFUL KILLER" HE CHUCKLES, "YEA...INDEED" HICHIGO HISSES, GRABBING MOE WITH HIS LEGS. MOE CHOKES AS HICHIGO SQUEEZES AND LIFTS HIMSELF UPWARD OFF THE HOOK, USING A HURRICANRANA TO KNOCK MOE DOWN. HICHIGO GETS TO HIS FEET AS MOE CHARGES BUT CATCHES HIM WITH A KICK TO THE GUT AND A PUNCH TO THE JAW, ROCKING HIM. HICHIGO GRABS MOE'S HEAD AND LANDS SEVERAL KNEE STRIKES THEN TWO ELBOW STRIKES, THEN GRABS MOE IN MODIFIED GOGOPLATA CHOKEHOLD. HICHIGO WRENCHES HARD ON MOE'S ARM AND HEAD AS HE SPITS BLOOD AND SCREAMS IN AGONY BUT STOP ABRUPTLY WHEN HICHIGO SNAPS HIS NECK.

HICHIGO TOSSES MOE ASIDE AND SEARCHES FOR A KEY TO HIS CUFFS AND SUCCEEDS, "SHOULD'VE KNOWN...YOU'RE AN ESPADA AFTER ALL" A VOICE STATES. HICHIGO TURNS TO SEE KUGO, "YEA I AM...SO YOU GOT ONE CHANCE" HICHIGO REPLIES, STANDING. KUGO PULLS OF HIS SHIRT AS THEY CIRCLE EACH OTHER, "I WAS A BOXER FOR FOUR YEARS..NEVER LOST" HE STATES, RAISING HIS FISTS. HICHIGO RAISES HIS FISTS, "I'M NO SLOUCH EITHER" HE REPLIES, AS THEY INCH CLOSER AND CLOSER. KUGO FIRES OFF A SERIES OF LEFT AND RIGHT HOOKS BUT HICHIGO BLOCKS AND COUNTERS WITH A RIGHT CROSS. KUGO MANAGES A LIVER BLOW, STAGGERING HICHIGO BUT HE PULLS OFF A KICK TO KUGO'S SIDE BUT HE GRABS THE LEG. HICHIGO JUMPS UP LANDING AN ENZUIGIRI, KNOCKING THEM TO THE GROUND. KUGO AND HICHIGO TRADED BLOWS ON THEIR KNEES AS THEY TRIED TO STAND. HICHIGO LANDED A KNEE STRIKE BUT KUGO COUNTERS WITH AN UPPERCUT. HICHIGO GRABBED KUGO CHARGING LEFT FIST AND COUNTERED WITH A SERIES OF ELBOW TO KUGO'S HEAD, THEN A LOW KICK TO HIS KNEE. HICHIGO RUSHES HIM WITH A SPEAR BUT SERGEI LIFTS HIM AND POWERBOMBS HIM ON THE CONCRETE. HICHIGO COUGHS BLOOD AS KUGO STANDS OVER HIM BUT HE KICKS KUGO'S KNEES WITH SOME FORCE. KUGO HOWLS DROPPING TO KNEES BUT HICHIGO ISNT FINISHED, CATCHING HIM WITH A RUNNING SHINING WIZARD KICK TO KUGO'S TEMPLE. HICHIGO PANTS AS KUGO IS LAYED OUT NEXT TO HIM, "ASSHOLE" HE HUFFS, WHEN SERGEI'S PHONE STARTS RINGING.

HICHIGO SEARCHES KUGO'S UNCONSCIOUS BODY, HE SEES THE NAME BUT IT READS NOT LISTED, HE ANWSERS BUT SAYS NOTHING, "KUGO..IS IT DONE..IS HICHIGO DECEASED?" A VOICE ASKED. HICHIGO STAYED SILENT BUT HE RECOGNIZED THE VOICE, "KUGO?...HICHIGO?" THE VOICE ASKED, "SPEAKING...SO GRIMMJOW..IT SEEMS YOU'VE BEEN BAD BOY" HICHIGO STATED. GRIMMJOW CHUCKLED ON THE LINE, "SO WHAT...I SHOULD'VE BEEN ESPADA BEFORE YOU...WE STARTED AT THE SAME TIME BUT YOU WERE PRIMO'S GOLDEN BOY..BUT NOW..ITS MY TIME" HE STATED, "I PROVED MYSELF..UNLIKE YOU..TAKING THE EASY WAY...I TOOK THE JOBS...OTHERS WUSSED OUT ON" HICHIGO SHOT BACK. THE LINE STAYED SILENT A FEW SECONDS, "MAYBE SO...YOU'VE BEEN LUCKY BUT YOUR LUCK HAS RUN OUT..HICHIGO OR SHOULD I SAY ICHIGO" GRIMMJOW SNEERED. HICHIGO SHOOK WIDE EYED, "HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?" HE ASKED, "YOU HAVE LOVELY FAMILY..IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THEM" GRIMMJOW MOCKED. HICHIGO SAT SEETHING BUT TRIED TO REMAIN CALM, "IF YOU HURT THEM..I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN...YOU HEAR ME" HE HISSED, "HAHA...LISTEN ICHIGO..I HAVE YOUR FAMILY...YOU CAN SAVE THEM BUT CAN YOU RUN THE GAUNTLET..YOU'RE A MARKED MAN NOW..YOU MY FRIEND ARE GREEN LIT..IF YOU SET FOOT IN THE STATES..ITS OPEN SEASON..GOOD LUCK" GRIMMJOW CHUCKLED. HICHIGO HELD THE PHONE TIGHT, "I'M COMING FOR YOU AND ZOMMARI...ONE MORE THING...IF A HAIR ON MY WIFE OR MY KIDS HEADS ARE OUTTA PLACE..JUST ONE..YOU'LL WISH YOU FUCKING DIED AS A CHILD" HE HISSED, THROWING THE PHONE AT THE WALL. HICHIGO GOT TO HIS FEET, HOLDING HIS RIBS AND TAKING IN HIS SURROUNDINGS, "AN OLD GARAGE" HE THOUGHT. HICHIGO WALKED OVER TO A WORKBENCH, FINDING HIS WALLET AND A 9MM GLOCK, "I NEED GET HOME BUT HOW..I'M PROBALY BEEN BLACK LISTED..SHIT...RUKIA..I'M SORRY" HE THOUGHT, SLAMMING HIS FIST ON THE BENCH. HICHIGO WAS SHOOK FROM HIS THOUGHTS BY GROANING, HE TURNED TO SEE KUGO STARTING TO STIR. KUGO TURNED OVER TO SEE A GUN POINTED AT HIM, "HICHIGO DON'T KILL ME..I WAS JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS" KUGO PLEADED, "ORDERS HUH?...WELL TELL THE DEVIL THAT WHEN SEE HIM" HICHIGO STATED, EMPTYING THE CLIP INTO KUGO. HICHIGO THREW THE GUN ON THE GROUND AND TURNED KUGO OVER GRABBING HIS KEYS AND HIS WALLET FOR SOME MONEY. HICHIGO GRABBED A JACKET ON THE FLOOR AND HEADED OUTSIDE GETTING INTO KUGO'S RX350. HICHIGO DRIVES THROUGH THE CITY, FINALLY STOPPING AT A STORE TO GET SOME BANDAGES AND A PREPAID PHONE, "IT'LL BE 55.21€..SIR" A SALES PERSON SAYS. HICHIGO PAYS AND HEADS TO A LOCAL HOTEL AND GETS A ROOM, "GOD..PLEASE WATCH OVER MY FAMILY" HE SILENTLY PRAYED.

THE NEXT DAY HICHIGO DROVE TO THE EURO BRANCH OFFICE, "HOPE..SHE LISTENS" HE THOUGHT, DIALING A NUMBER. A YOUNG WOMAN WHO LOOKED ABOUT TWENTY EIGHT WITH LONG BLACK HAIR, SAT IN HER OFFICE WHEN HER CELL PHONE RANG. THE WOMAN LOOKED AT HIS IPHONE5 BUT DIDN'T RECOGNIZE THE NUMBER, "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER" SHE ANWSERED, "I SHOULD HAVE THIS NUMBER...ITS THE SECOND NUMBER ON MY CONTACT LIST..TOVARISHCH" THE CALLER STATED. THE WOMAN SIGHED LEANING BACK IN HER CHAIR, "WHY AM I SPEAKING TO THE DEAD MAN...HICHIGO" HE STATED, "I CAN ASSURE YOU..I'M QUITE ALIVE...TATSUKI" HICHIGO REPLIES. TATSUKI PINCHES THE BRIDGE OF HER NOSE, "NO YOU'RE NOT...I JUST SPOKE TO PRIMERA..YOU'VE BEEN GREEN LIT..TOVARISHCH...ESSENTIALLY A DEAD MAN" SHE STATES, "I'VE BEEN SET UP...YOU KNOW ME TATSUKI...YOU KNOW MY METHODS AND HOW I WORK...ZOMMARI..NO GRIMMJOW IS BEHIND THIS" HICHIGO STATES. TATSUKI LEANS ON HER DESK, "QUITE THE ACCUSSATION..HE'S NOT EVEN AN ESPADA...SO EXPLAIN" SHE STATES, "NO...NOT ON THE PHONE...MEET ME AT THE BAR PRIMO TOOK US TO..YOU KNOW THE ONE...COME ALONE AND UNARMED" HICHIGO STATES, HANGING UP. TATSUKI SIGHS STARING AT THE WALL, DIRECTLY AT A PHOTO OF HER, HICHIGO AND PRIMO, "DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THIS TOVARISHCH" SHE THOUGHT.

###########

TATSUKI ARRIVES AT A BAR CALLED THE BLACK DOG, HOPPING OUT OF HER BLACK AUDI R8 WITH HER BLACK TRENCHCOAT BLOWING IN THE WIND AS SHE WALKS INSIDE. SEVERAL PARTONS LOOK UP BUT PAY HER NO MIND, LOOKING TO THE REAR OF THE BAR SHE SAW A PERSON SITTING ALONE WITH A BOTTLE OF VODKA AND TWO GLASSES. TATSUKI WALKED TO THE PERSON, WHO HAS HIS BLACK BALL CAP TIPPED LOW AND A PAIR OF AVIATOR GLASSES ON, "SIT..LETS CATCH UP..TOVARISHCH" HE STATES. TATSUKI SITS DOWN AS HICHIGO TAKES OFF THE HAT AND GLASSES, "SO EXPLAIN...WHY SHOULDN'T I PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD AND SAVE MYSELF A GREAT DEAL OF EFFORT AND THE HEADACHE" SHE STATES, AS HICHIGO POURS THEM A DRINK. HICHIGO SHOTGUNS THE GLASS OF VODKA, "FOR ONE..YOU KNOW ME...ALSO...YOU NEVER DID TRUST ZOMMARI" HE REPLIES, "TRUE..SO START TALKING" TATSUKI STATES, DRINKING HER DRINK. HICHIGO FILLS HIS GLASS AGAIN, "PRIMERA OFFERED ME THIS JOB TO ME AS SOME FAVOR..HE EVEN TOLD ME TO TREAT IT LIKE MY BIG PAY JOB...SO I TOOK IT BUT IT WAS A SETUP BY HIM AND GRIMMJOW...YOUR GUY KUGO WAS IN IT AS WELL AS SOME OF VORARLBERNA'S MEN...I WAS SUPPOSED TO KICK BUT YOU KNOW ME" HE STATES. TATSUKI POURS HERSELF A DRINK, "I SEE..SO THATS WHY HIS RX350 IS OUTSIDE...DID YOU KILL HIM?" SHE ASKS. HICHIGO LEANS BACK, "YES...BUT TATSUKI...THAT NOT ALL..GRIMMJOW HAS GOT MY FAMILY...SOMEHOW HE FOUND THEM" HE WHISPERS. TATSUKI STARES IN SHOCK, "FAMILY?..." SHE STATES, "YEA...A WIFE AND TWIN DAUGHTERS..TATSUKI..THEY KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I DO...AND NOW THEY'RE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF ME" HICHIGO WHISPERS. THE TWO SIT IN SILENCE, "WHAT DO NEED..TOVARISHCH?" TATSUKI ASKS, "SO I TAKE IT YOU BELIEVE ME?...I NEED TO GET BACK TO SEIREITEI BUT NO DOUBT THEY HAVE THE AIRPORTS SCOUTED" HE STATES, "I DO..BESIDES AFTER I SPOKE WITH PRIMERA..I SPOKE TO SEPTIMA...AND SHE CONFIRMED SOMETHING FOR ME..ITS SEEMS ZOMMARI IS TRYING TO CURRY FAVOR WITH THE OTHERS..." TATSUKI STATES. HICHIGO DOWNS HIS THIRD GLASS, "MORE THAN LIKELY...SOME MIGHT TRUST HIM BUT MOST WERE APPOINTED BY PRIMO...BUT AMONG US TEN..I CAN SEE QUINTO JOINING THEM...TRES IDOLZIED PRIMO AND THE OTHERS TRUST YOU AND NEL BEFORE PRIMERA...I'LL DEAL WITH ZOMMARI...LOLY AND GRIMMJOW...THEN I'M DONE..THE FIRM CAN BE YOURS OR SOMEONE ELSES..I DONT CARE" HE STATES. TATSUKI LEANS BACK IN HER CHAIR, "SO HOW WILL YOU GET BACK INTO THE U.S.?" SHE ASKS, "WELL I'LL HAVE TO CATCH A SHIP...A CARIVANAL CRUISE SHIP LEAVES JAMAICA TONITE..I NEED TO GET ON IT" HICHIGO REPLIES. TATSUKI RAISES AN EYEBROW, "HOW..ITS HUNREDS OF MILES AWAY...SO HOW?" HE REPLIES, "I'LL SKYDIVE ABOARD...YOU GOT SOME WHO CAN FLY ME THERE?" HICHIGO ASKS. TATSUKI PULLS A PEN OUT, "GO TO THIS ADDRESS..HE CAN GET YOU THERE BUT LANDING ON A MOVING SHIP IS CRAZY" SHE REPILES, "CRAZY WORKS FOR ME" HICHIGO SMIRKS.

LOCATION...GULF OF MEXICO...300 MILES FROM KARAKURA

A PLANE FLIES OVER THE VAST BLUE OCEAN, "SEXTA..WE'RE ABOUT A MILE BEHIND THE BOAT..YOU SURE YOU WANNA DO THIS..I GOT ENOUGH FUEL TO FLY YOU TO KARAKURA" THE PILOT ASKS. HICHIGO ADJUST HIS SKYDIVE SUIT, "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH...TELL TATSUKI THANKS WHEN YOU GET BACK" HE SHOUTS. THE PILOT SEE THE BOAT ON RADAR, "THIRTY SECONDS TO DROP..GET READY!" HE SHOUTS, THE CO-PILOT CHECK HICHIGO'S GEAR, "ALIRTE GET TO THE DOOR" HE STATES. THE PILOT GIVES THE GREEN LIGHT AND THE CO-PILOT OPENS THE DOOR, THE WIND WHIPS AND WHIRLS AS HICHIGO REACHES THE DOOR. HICHIGO STARES AT HE BLUE-BLACK OCEAN SEEING THE BOAT NEAR THEM, "ALRITE" HE THOUGHT, "I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT!" HE HOWLS, JUMPING. HICHIGO FALLS LIKE A STONE, SPEEDING TO THE OCEAN AS HE LOCK HIS ARM AS HIS SIDE FOR MORE SPEED, LIKE A MISSILE. A COUPLE ENJOYS THE NIGHT VIEW OF THE OCEAN, WHEN THEY ARE STARTLED BY A SPLASH IN THE POOL BEHIND THEM. THE COUPLE TURNS TO SEE A BLACK PARACHUTE IN THE POOL AND A PERSON CLIMBING OUT. HICHIGO PULLS OFF HIS HELMET AND UNHOOKS HIMSELF, "WHOO..NOT BAD...I GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN" HE STATED, NEARING THE COUPLE. THE COUPLE LOOKED HIM OVER, "UM..SIR..WERE YOU SKYDIVING AT NIGHT?" THE LADY ASKED, "YEA..I WAS...SOMEONE BET ME..I COULDN'T...SO I DID" HICHIGO SMILED. THE GUY RAISED AN EYEBROW, "SERIOUSLY..FOR HOW MUCH?" HE ASKED, "FIFTY GRAND..WHICH IS YOURS..IF YOU PUT ME UP TILL WE REACH KARAKURA" JACK REPLIES, UNZIPPING HIS SUIT, AND PULLING A WRAPPED BAG WITH FIFTY GRAND. THE COUPLE STAND SHOCKED, "ARE YOU SOME CRIMINAL?" THE GIRL ASKED, "NOPE..JUST A THRILL SEEKER..WITH SOME CASH..SO WILL YOU?" HICHIGO REPLIES, "UHH..SURE..WHAT DO YOU THINK..HON?" THE GUY STATES. THE GIRL TAKES THE MONEY, "WE WILL" SHE REPLIES, AS THEY LEAD HIM TO THEIR ROOM. THE SHIP ARRIVES AT THE PORT OF KARAKURA THE NEXT DAY AROUND NOON, HICHIGO WALKS OFF THE SHIP, WEARING A PAIR OF WHITE PANTS AND A BEIGE SUN SHIRT.

HICHIGO BLENDS INTO THE CROWD AS HE WALKS THROUGHT THE RIVERWALK MARKET PLACE AND INTO A LOCAL STORE CALLED LAVANTI. JACK LOOKS THROUGH CLOTHES, GRABBING A PAIR OF TOMMY HILFIGER LEVANI JEANS, A TOMMY HILFIGER NAVY IVY POLO AND THEN GOES TO AMERICAN SOLE, BUYING A PAIR OF CLASSIC BLACK HARNESS BOOTS. HICHIGO FLAGS A CAB AND HEADS TO A STORAGE FACILTY IN NORTH KARAKURA, "GOOD TO BE HOME BUT NO TIME TO WASTE..HOPE ITS STILL THERE" HE THOUGHT. HICHIGO ARRIVES AT THE STORAGE PLACE, WALKING INTO THE OFFICE HE SPOTS THE CLERK, "EXCUSE ME..I NEED TO GET A NEW KEY TO MY STORAGE LOCK..IT UNDER OICHI SAKI" HE STATES. THE CLERK LOOKS THROUGH THE LOG, "OH RIGHT HERE..MR SAKI..YOU A HAVE ONE OF OUR LARGE STROAGE ROOMS..AND FOR A NEW KEY..IT'LL BE $4.77" SHE STATES. HICHIGO PAYS FOR THE NEW KEY AND SHE LEADS TO THE STORAGE ROOM WHICH IS LARGE ENOUGH TO FIT A CAR. HICHIGO RAISES THE DOOR REVEALING A CAR UNDER A TARP AND LARGE TRUNK BEHIND THE CAR, HE WALKS TO THE TRUNK AND PUTS IN THE COMBINATION. HICHIGO OPENS THE TRUNK PULLING OUT A BLACK CASE AND A SILVER CASE, OPENING THE BLACK CASE REVEALS ANOTHER WALLET, CASH AND SOME CAR KEYS. HICHIGO OPENS THE WALLET, PULLING A KARAKURA LICENSE AND A SEIREITEI LICENSE, BOTH FOR ICHIGO KUROSAKI. HICHIGO THEN OPENS THE SILVER CASE, REVEALING MORE CASH AS WELL AS A SLIVER TAURUS RAGING BULL 454 MODEL. HICHIGO REACHES IN THE TRUNK, PULLING OUT A DUFFEL BAG AND A BLACK LEATHER JACKET, HE THEN PULLS OFF THE TARP REVEALING A BLACK BUGATTI VEYRON EB 16.4. HICHIGO LOADS THE DUFFEL BAG WITH THE MONEY FROM THE CASE INTO THE CAR, THROWING THE TARP AND THE EMPTY CASES IN THE TRUNK. HICHIGO HOPS IN THE CAR, STARTING IT AS IT ROARS TO LIVE. HICHIGO PULLS THE CAR OUT ENOUGH TO CLOSE THE DOOR BUT ATRRACTS SOME ON LOOKERS, "HEY MAN NICE CAR" SOMEONE STATES. HICHIGO TURNS TO A GUN POINTED AT HIM, "HAHA...HAND OVA THE KEYS..SUCKA..I'LL TAKE THAT SWEET ASS CAR..SOME FAST AND FURIOUS SHIT" THE MAN SNEERED. HICHIGO RAISED HIS HANDS, "ALRITE..LET ME GET EM" HE STATES, REACHING IN BUT COMES OUT WITH THE BULL, "NOW..SUCKA..GET TO STEPPIN' OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING NUTS OFF" HE SMIRKS. THE MAN SHRIEKS AND RUNS OFF AS HICHIGO CHUCKLES, CLIMBING IN THE CAR AND DRIVING OFF. HICHIGO DRIVES THE ENDLESS HIGHWAYS AND INTERSTATES AS HE RACES AGAINST TIME TO SAVE HIS FAMILY BUT AS HE DRIVES, HIS MIND HARKENS BACK TO DAYS LONG PAST AND TRIES TO FIGURE OUT HOW IT WENT WRONG.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...NEXT CHAPTER STARTS WITH FLASHBACK...FAV..FOLLOW AND REVIEW..STAY FROSTY


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...THIS STORY IS THE BLEACH VERSION OF ANOTHER STORY I DID...KEEP AN EYE ON DEVIANT ART FOR IT...I JUST MAINLY CHANGED THE NAMES AND SITUATIONS...OCC ON SOME CHARACTERS...SOME PAIRINGS...RATED M..BE WARNED...

DISCLAIMER...I OWN NOTHING...JUST OC'S.

* * *

THE ASSASSINS

LOCATION...SHANGHAI...SEVEN YEARS AGO

HICHIGO WALKS WITH PRIMO AND GRIMMJOW IN A LUXURIOUS HOTEL, "NOW BOYS KEEP YOUR EARS OPEN...YOU DO GOOD..ITS PUTS YOU ON THE FAST TRACK" PRIMO STATES. HICHIGO AND GRIMMJOW NOD AS THEY ENTER THE PENTHOUSE SUITE, INSIDE TWO PEOPLE WERE WAITING, "ZOMMARI...TATSUKI-CHAN...GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT" PRIMO GREETS. TATSUKI RISES FROM HER SEAT AND HUGS PRIMO, "FOR YOU ANYTHING PRIMO...HICHIGO A PLEASURE" SHE STATES, "LIKEWISE SUKI...OR SHOULD I SAY SEGUNDA" HICHIGO SMILES, HUGGING TATSUKI. TATSUKI MOCKINGLY PUNCHES HICHIGO'S SHOULDER, "TAKE IT PRIMO TOLD YOU" SHE ASKS, "YEA...ITS COOL...YOU DESERVE IT" HICHIGO PRAISES, "OH..THIS IS ZOMMARI..THE DIEZ..." TATSUKI STATES. ZOMMARI SHAKES HICHIGO'S HAND, "ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET ONE OF PRIMO'S BOYS" HE STATES, "COOL...OH THIS GRIMMJOW" HICHIGO REPLIES. THE GROUP EXCHANGES GREETING AS THEY GO OVER THEIR MISSISON, "ALRITE..THE TARGET IS MAYURI KUROTSUCHI...HE INTO SOME SHITTY THINGS...HUMAN TRAFFICKING..AMONG THEM...THE POLICE HAVE TRIED AND FAILED...SO WE GOT THE CALL...WE GOT PEOPLE ON HIS BUILDING AND INFILTATION HAS TO BE DONE ON TWO FRONTS...ZOMMARI AND GRIMMJOW THROUGH THE LOWER FLOORS...HICHIGO AND TATSUKI FROM THE ROOF...WE CLOSE IN THE NOOSE AND BAM..HE'S DONE...THE CLIENT WANTS HIM TO SUFFER..SO BOYS...HAVE AT IT" PRIMO EXPLAINED. HICHIGO LATER THAT NIGHT SAT IN THE HOTEL SIPPING HIS DRINK, WHEN TATSUKI WALKED UP NEXT TO HIM, "SO HICHIGO HOW'S LIFE..I HEARD ABOUT YOUR JOB IN AFRICA" SHE STATES, "YEA IT WAS TOUGH BUT MANAGEABLE..PLUS I MET SOMEBODY" HICHIGO REPLIES. TATSUKI ORDERS A SCOTCH, "TELL ME ABOUT HIM?" SHE ASKS, "HA..HA...SHE'S NICE...SHE WAS THERE WITH THE PEACE CORP...ITS WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT...I COULD LEAVE THE LIFE FOR HER" HICHIGO REPLIES. TATSUKI WHISTLES, "WOW...THAT CUTE HUH?...THEN YOU BETTA BECOME AN ESPADA QUICK" HE STATES, THUMPING HICHIGO'S SHOULDER.

THE NEXT DAY HICHIGO AND TATSUKI SCOUT THE BUILDING FROM AN ADJACENT BUILDING, "SO WE GOTTA DO THE ROOF...CAN I ASK WHY?" HICHIGO ASKS, "BEACAUSE YOU QUOTE..UNQUOTE...LIVE FOR THIS SHIT...AS YOU PUT IT" TATSUKI REPLIES. HICHIGO CHUCKLES WATCHING THE BUILDING, "HOW MANY FLOORS BETWEEN THE ROOF AND HIS OFFICE?" HE ASKS, "ABOUT 15 FLOORS...WHY?" TATSUKI REPLIES BUT HICHIGO ONLY SMIRKS, "JUST GET SOME HIGH TENSILE CORD AND A HARNESS" HE STATES. THE NEXT NIGHT THE OPERATION BEGINS, "HICHIGO..TATSUKI...YOU IN POSITION" PRIMO ASKS, "YEA..AND YOU WONT BELIEVE..WHAT HICHIGO IS DOING" TATSUKI REPLIES, "HEY DONT TELL HIM" HICHIGO SQUAWKS. PRIMO CHUCKLES SLIENTLY, "ZOMMARI...GRIMMJOW...YOU IN POSITION" HE ASKS, "ROGER...IN POSITION..THE ELEVATORS COMING DOWN" ZOMMARI REPLIES.

[SONG PLAYING...READY STEADY GO...PAUL OAKENFOLD]

THE ELEVATOR DINGS OPEN AS SEVERAL ARMED MEN WITH UMP45S STEP OUT FOLLOWED BY A SKINNY MAN WITH BLUE HAIR IN A GAUDY BLACK SUIT. ZOMMARI AND GRIMMJOW COCK THEIR XM8S AND BEGIN FIRING AT KUROTSUCHI. TWO GUARDS GO DOWN IN THE FRENZY OF SCREAMS AND SHATTERING GLASS. THE GUARDS OPEN FIRE AS THREE RUSH KUROTSUCHI BACK TO THE ELEVATOR, "COMING BACK UP" GRIMMJOW SHOUTS. TATSUKI GRABS HER M16 AS HICHIGO PEERS OVER THE EDGE OF THE BUILDING, "HOPE THIS WORKS" HICHIGO THOUGHT, TYING THE CORD TO THE RAILING. THE ELEVATOR DINGS ON THE FLOOR BELOW THEM AS KUROTSUCHI AND THREE GUARDS EXIT, "THIS WAY TO THE ROOF SIR" ONE STATES, "WHO ARE THOSE ANIMALS?" KUROTSUCHI HISSED. THE GROUP REACHED THE ROOF ENTRANCE, ONLY TO BE OPEN FIRED ON BY TATSUKI, "BACK TO THE OFFICE...GATHER THE OTHER GUYS...WE NEED TO HOLD OUT TILL THE COPS GET HERE" ANOTHER GUARD STATES. TATSUKI RELOADED AS SHE WALKED BACK TO HICHIGO, WHO WAS NOW ON THE EDGE OF THE BUILDING, "HE'S HEADING BACK DOWN" SHE STATES, "SO HOW LONG DO YOU THINK IT WILL TAKE TO GET DOWN?" HICHIGO ASKS, "DUNNO...FEW MINUTES" TATSUKI REPLIES. HICHIGO COCKS HIS M4 CARBINE, "WISH ME LUCK" HE SMIRKS, JUMPING OFF THE BUILDING. THE CORD GOES TAUT AS HICHIGO SLIDES ON THE WINDOW, HE STARTS JUMP OFF THE WINDOW TO MORE VELOCITY BUT AS HE SPRINGS OFF. THE DOOR IN THE OFFICE FLIES OPEN AS KUROTSUCHI AND SIX MORE GUARDS ENTERS. HICHIGO BARRELS BACK TO THE WINDOW AS THE GUARDS OPEN FIRE BUT HICHIGO FIRES AWAY AS WELL, CRASHING THROUGH THE WINDOW. HICHIGO THROWS A KNIFE AT A GUARD AS HE TRIES TO UNHOOK HIMSELF BUT KUROTSUCHI MANAGES TO SHOOT HIM IN THE LEG, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT" KUROTSUCHI STATES. HICHIGO RAISES HIS HANDS IN DEFEAT BUT HE GOT A TRICK UP HIS SLEEVE. HE PULLS A KNIFE FROM HIS BACK, CHUCKING IT AT KUROTSUCHI BUT HE DODGES, "FOOL..WHAT DID THAT ACHIEVE?" HE MOCKS, "THIS.." HICHIGO REPLIES, FIRING FROM THE HIP WITH HIS COLT 1911. KUROTSUCHI WAILS AS HE GRABS HIS SHOULDER. HICHIGO GRABS KUROTSUCHI FROM BEHIND AND BACKS TO EDGE AS THE REST OF KUROTSUCHI'S GUARDS ENTER, "CAN YOU FLY" HICHIGO GRINS, AS THEY FALL OUT OF THE WINDOW. HICHIGO RELEASES KUROTSUCHI AS THEY PLUMMETED TO THE GROUND BUT HICHIGO PULLS HIS RIP CORD. THE PARACHUTE OPENS AS KUROTSUCHI SCREAMS TO HIS DEATH. HICHIGO FLOATS TO THE GROUND BUT HIS HARNESS RIPS AND HE LANDS ON THE TOP TO A PARKED TRUCK, "UNHH...PRIMO..MISSION COMPLETE" HE GROANS. THE DOOR OF THE TRUCK OPENS AND PRIMO POPS HIS HIS HEAD OUT, "THANKS HICHIGO...NOW GET OFF THE TRUCK!" HE SCOLDS. [SONG ENDS]

LOCATION...PARIS..ONE MONTH LATER

HICHIGO AND TATSUKI SIT IN A BAR CALLED THE BLACK DOG, WHEN PRIMO ENTERS AND TAKES HIS SEAT, "BEEN WAITING LONG?" HE ASKS, "NAW...PRIMO..WHATS THIS ABOUT?" TATSUKI REPLIES. HICHIGO SIPS HIS VODKA, "I WANTED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING" HICHIGO REPLIES, PULLING OF HIS COAT AND FINALLY HIS SHIRT, SHOCKING SOME PATRONS. TATSUKI SEES A TATTOO ON HICHIGO'S BACK OF BLACK WINGS AND A SYMBOL, "TATSUKI...MEET THE NEW SEXTA" PRIMO STATES, AS HICHIGO CHUCKLES. TATSUKI RISES FROM HER SEAT, "WELL THEN TO THE NEW SEXTA...SALUD" SHE STATES, "SALUD" HICHIGO AND PRIMO REPLY.

###############

HICHIGO CHUCKLES AS HE PASSES CARS ON INTERSTATE 10, "THAT WAS A WEIRD JOB..BUT IT MAKES WONDER...WAS IT THEN" HE THOUGHT. HICHIGO REACHES FOR HIS PHONE AND DIALS SEVERAL NUMBERS. THE LINE CONTINUOUSLY RINGS BUT FINALLY CONNECTS, "HICHIGO..THANK GOD...ARE YOU STILL IN PARIS?" A VOICE STATES, "I'M CLOSER THAN YOU THINK...PRIMO...ITS BAD" HICHIGO REPLIES. PRIMO SIGHS ON THE LINE, "HOW BAD SON?" HE ASKS, "THEY GOT RUKIA AND THE GIRLS" HICHIGO REPLIES, "MY GOD...HICHIGO BUT HOW?" PRIMO ASKS. HICHIGO PASSES SEVERAL CARS, "GRIMMJOW AND ZOMMARI...THEY ARE WORKING TOGETHER...SOMEHOW THEY FOUND ABOUT THEM...I'M WORRIED...KEIGO..ISANE...THEY'RE IN DANGER TOO" HE STATES, "I'LL DO WHAT I CAN FROM HERE...I SHOULD HAVE NEVER CHOSEN ZOMMARI BUT AMONG...THE TEN HE HAD THE MOST EXPERIENCE...WHATS THAT NOISE?...HOLD ON A SEC" PRIMO STATES. PRIMO WALKS ON TO HIS REAR DECK JUST AS AN RPG WHIZZES TO HIS BOAT, "HICHIGO...I'M SORRY" HE STATES, AS THE LINE STATICS. HICHIGO GASPS WIDE EYED, "PRIMO!...PRIMO!...PRIMO!" HE SCREAMS, SLAMMING HIS PHONE INTO THE STEERING WHEEL. HICHIGO PULLS OFF THE INTERSTATE AS THE TEARS FLOW DOWN HIS CHEEKS, "FUCK...FUCK" HE WHISPERS, WITH HIS HEAD ON THE STEERING WHEEL.

LOCATION...SEIREITEI...FIRM'S AMERICAN BRANCH

GRIMMJOW SIT IN HIS OFFICE WHEN PRIMERA WALKS IN, "IS IT DONE?" PRIMERA ASKS, "YEP...PRIMO IS NO LONGER A THREAT" GRIMMJOW REPLIES. PRIMERA SIGHS HEAVILY AS HE SITS DOWN, "THIS IS ONLY STEP ONE...THE REPERCUSSIONS WILL COME...WHEN THE NEWS HIT...ESPECIALLY FROM TATSUKI AND NEL" HE STATES, "SO...ZOMMARI I TOLD YOU BEFORE..DONT WORRY YOUR LITTLE HEAD" GRIMMJOW REPLIES. PRIMERA RUBS HIS FOREHEAD, "WHAT ABOUT HICHIGO?" HE ASKS, "NO WORD FROM THE AIRPORTS BUT KNOWING HICHIGO HE MAY BE CLOSER THAN WE THINK...I'VE GOT PEOPLE WATCHING HIS HOUSE AS WELL AS ISANE'S PLACE...WHEN HE REALIZIES WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM...HE MAY JUST KILL HIMSELF" GRIMMJOW SMIRKED BUT PRIMERA WASN'T SO SURE. HICHIGO MEANWHILE WAS CLOSING IN ON THE SEIREITEI BORDER, "YOU'RE DEAD MAN GRIMMJOW" HE THOUGHT, GRABBING HIS PHONE AND DIALED KEIGO'S NUMBER BUT JUST GOT VOICEMAIL. HE THEN PROCEEDED TO CALL ISANE BUT THE LINE STEADILY RANG. THE LINE CONNECTED BUT IT WAS A MAN WHO ANWSERED, "HELLO CAN I SPEAK TO ISANE KOTETSU" HICHIGO STATES, "MR SHIROSAKI...JESUS..THANK GOD..YOU CALLED..THIS IS MITSUOMI...ISANE'S BOYFRIEND" THE PERSON REPLIES, "MITSUOMI...WHATS GOING ON?" HICHIGO ASKS. MITSUOMI SIGHS HEAVILY ON THE LINE, "ISANE..SHE WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT A FEW HOURS AGO..THE DOCTORS SAY ITS TOUCH AND GO" HE STATES, "I SEE...HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" HICHIGO ASKS, "WE'RE NOT SURE...MR SHIROSAKI...ISANE ALWAYS SPOKE HIGHLY OF YOU...ITS SUCH A TRAGEDY...MR SHIROSAKI THANK YOU FOR CALLING GOODBYE" MITSUOMI STATES, HANGING UP. HICHIGO WIPES A TEAR FROM HIS CHEEKS AS HE SPEEDS UP TO REACH SEIREITEI TO SAVE HIS FAMILY. HICHIGO PULLS INTO A GAS STATION IN SMALL TOWN ON HIS WAY, "FIRST PRIMO..NOW ISANE...SHIT...I WAS BLIND" HE THOUGHT, GRABBING A NEWSPAPER AND ONE OF THE HEADLINES CATCHES HIS EYE, "COLLEGE STUDENT FOUND MURDERED NEAR SEAL BEACH...THE BODY OF TWENTY TWO YEAR OLD KEIGO...ASANO..." HICHIGO WHISPERS BUT GASPS IN SHOCK. HICHIGO DROPS THE PAPER IN SHOCK, "NOT THE KID TOO" HE WHISPERS, FINISHING THE STORY. HICHIGO HOPS IN BUGATTI AND SPEEDS OFF THE SEIREITEI.

########

RUKIA SITS QUIETLY AS HISANA AND MISAKI SLEEP ON THE BED, WHEN THE DOOR OPENS AND GRIMMJOW WALKS IN, "MRS KUROSAKI..I HOPE YOU ARE IN GOOD HEALTH...UNLIKE YOUR FUCKING EXCUSE OF A HUSBAND...SUCH A SHAME..A BEAUTY LIKE YOU MUST SUFFER" HE STATES, CARESSING HER CHEEK. RUKIA PROMPTLY SLAPS HIM ACROSS THE FACE, "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" SHE STATED. GRIMMJOW BACKHANDS HER TO THE GROUND, "I WAS BEING NICE...BITCH...JUST YOU WAIT..I'LL PARADE YOUR CORPSES IN FRONT OF HIM BEFORE HE DIES...OR MAYBE I'LL RAPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING KIDS...THEN PRESENT YOUR CUM COVERED...BULLET RIDDLED BODIES TO HIM" HE SMIRKED. RUKIA SHUDDERED IN FEAR AS HE CHUCKLED, "DON'T WORRY THOUGH...I'LL JUST KILL YOU AND SELL YOUR KIDS TO A GUY I KNOW" HE STATES, LOCKING THE DOOR. RUKIA DROPS TO HER KNEES HUGGING HERSELF, "OH GOD...COLIN WHERE ARE YOU" SHE WHISPERS.

THE SUN SETS OVER THE HORIZON AS HICHIGO ARRIVES IN SEIREITEI CITY, MAKING THE TWENTY SIX HOUR DRIVE IN NINETEEN HOURS. HICHIGO ARRIVES AT A WAREHOUSE, WHICH HE OWNED AND NO ONE OUTSIDE OF PRIMO KNEW EXISTED, HE PARKS HIS BUGATTI NEXT TO HIS AUDI R8 AND HIS CHARGER. HICHIGO GRABS THE DUFFLE BAG AND WALKS UP A SET STAIRS LEADING TO A ROOM WITH A DESK AND A COT, THROWING THE BAG NEXT TO THE COT. HICHIGO PULLS OUT A LAPTOP AND TURNS IT ON AS HE SITS DOWN. HICHIGO HOOKS HIS IPHONE TO THE COMPUTER, "WHERE COULD HE HAVE TOOK THEM" HE THOUGHT, REACHING IN BAG AND PULLING OUT SERGEI'S SD CARD. HICHIGO LOADS THE CARD INTO THE LAPTOP, "LET SEE...FOUR CALLS FROM GRIMMJOW BUT NO LOCATION...I KNOW HE LIVES IN EAST SEREITEI CITY BUT WHERE" HE WHISPERS. HICHIGO SNAPS HIS FINGERS REALIZING, "EASY WAY TO KILL THE SNAKE IS CUT OFF THE HEAD" HE THOUGHT, GRABBING HIS PHONE AND HEADING TO HIS CARS. HICHIGO CLIMBES INTO HIS SILVER AUDI R8 AND DRIVES TO MELROSE, "ZOMMARI...YOU'RE MINE" HE THOUGHT.

#########

ZOMMARI PULLS INTO THE GARAGE OF HIS WEST SEIREITEI HOME AS THE GARAGE CLOSES BEHIND HIM, STEPPING OUT OF HIS BMW. HE GLANCES AT HIS WATCH, WHICH READS MIDNIGHT. ZOMMARI WALKS INTO HIS KITCHEN, PLACING HIS KEYS ON THE COUNTER AND READS HIS MAIL BUT IGNORES A NOISE OUTSIDE. ZOMMARI SHOWERS AND FINALLY CLIMBS INTO BED, KNOWING HE KILLED HIS MENTOR BUT IS UNAWARE TO THE NOISE OUTSIDE WAS HIS IMPENDING DOOM. ZOMMARI TOSSED AND TURNED IN HIS BED AS HIS DREAMS HAUNT HIM, WAKING HIM WITH A START TO A GUN IN HIS FACE. ZOMMARI'S EYES WIDEN AS HE SEE THE PERSON HOLDING THE GUN, "HICHIGO?" HE UTTERS, "SHUT UP AND GET UP" HICHIGO STATES, COCKING THE HAMMER ON HIS SILVER COLT 1911. HICHIGO LEADS ZOMMARI TO HIS STUDY, "SIT AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE TABLE...PALMS DOWN" HICHIGO ORDERS. ZOMMARI OBILIGES, "HICHIGO...PLEASE DONT KILL ME...I'M SORRY...IT WAS JUST BUSINESS" HE STATES. HICHIGO WALKS OVER TO THE BAR, GRABBING A BOTTLE OF TWENTY NINE YEAR OLD BOURBON, "BUSINESS HUH?...TELL PRIMO THAT...YOU SHIT" HE HISSES, TAKING A SWIG. HICHIGO PLACES THE BOTTLE ON THE TABLE, "TAKE A SIP..IT WAS MADE THE YEAR I WAS BORN...MUST'VE BEEN A GOOD YEAR" HE STATES. ZOMMARI TAKES A SWIG OF THE BOURBON, "ITS GOOD...I'LL SAY AGAIN..DO NOT KILL ME" HE REPLIES. HICHIGO TILTS HIS HEAD, "WHY...BECAUSE YOU'RE PRMERA...NO...NO!...YOU LOST THAT...WHEN YOU COMMITTED THE ULTIMATE SIN AMONG US ESPADA...PURPOSELY KILLING ONE OF OUR OWN...HE WAS YOUR MENTOR...WHY!" HE HALF SHOUTED. ZOMMARI SHOOK HIS HEAD, "NO..NO...HICHIGO...IT WAS GRIMMJOW...HE HATED YOU BEING AN ESPADA...KILLING PRIMO WAS HIS IDEA" HE PLEADS. HICHIGO TAKES ANOTHER DRINK, "WHAT ABOUT MY FAMILY...ISANE...THE KID...HIS TOO?" HICHIGO QUESTIONS, "ALL OF IT...I WAS JUST A PAWN...HE USED ME" ZOMMARI REPLIES. HICHIGO POINTS HIS COLT AT ZOMMARI'S HEAD, "HOW LONG?...SHANGHAI?...YOU ARE THE PRIMERA...WHAT THE HELL DID HE HAVE ON YOU! THAT WOULD MAKE YOU BETRAY...EVERYONE?!" HICHIGO ASKS. ZOMMARI LOCKS HIS HANDS SIGHING, "ITS WAS SEVEN YEARS AGO...JUST AFTER SHANGHAI...HE FOUND ME IN BERLIN AND FOUND OUT MY EXPENSIVE HABIT" HE EXPLAINS. HICHIGO HUFFS, "WHAT?!...THAT YOU FUCK YOUNG BOYS OR SOMETHING...NO ONE CARES...SO WHAT IF HE LORDS IT OVER YOU...YOU WERE AN ESPADA...YOU FUCKED UP!" HICHIGO REPLIES. ZOMMARI GRASPS HIS FOREHEAD, "PUT YOUR HANDS BACK ON THE TABLE" HICHIGO UTTERS, TAPPING THE GUN TO ZOMMARI'S HEAD. ZOMMARI SHAKES IN FEAR, PLACING HIS HANDS ON THE TABLE BUT WAILED IN AGONY. WHEN HICHIGO DROVE A COMBAT KNIFE INTO HIS LEFT HAND. HICHIGO GRABS ZOMMARI'S MOUTH TO SILENCE HIS SCREAMS, "BE A MAN..TAKE THE PAIN" HE WHISPERS.

###########

A WHITE AUDI R8 MEANWHILE DRIVES ALONG THE STREET THAT LEADS TO ZOMMARI'S PLACE. THE PERSON INSIDES SEES A SILVER AUDI R8, "STRANGE" THE PERSON THOUGHT, PULLING INTO THE DRIVEWAY. THE DOOR OPENED REVEALING LONG PURPLE HAIR AND A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WEARING TIGHT SILVER PANTS AND LONG KNEE LENGTH BLACK BOOTS WITH TWO INCH HEELS, A WHITE BUTTON UP DRESS SHIRT AND LONG BLACK COAT, "I KNOW ONLY TWO PEOPLE WHO WOULD DRIVE AN AUDI R8 AND BOTH ARE IN PARIS" SHE THOUGHT. YORUICHI GOES TO HER TRUNK, GRABBING A CUSTOMIZED CHROME DESERT EAGLE MARK XIX AND SLIPS IT INTO HER THIGH HOLSTER, THEN GRABS A SMALL COMBAT KNIFE. YORUICHI MAKES HER WAY TO AROUND THE HOUSE TO THE REAR AND FINDS THE UNLOCKED DDOR. SHE SILENTLY SLIPS IN AND HEARS TALKING IN THE QUIET HOUSE. YORUICHI MADE HER WAY TO THE STAIRS AS THE VOICES GOT LOUDER, "WHERE ARE THEY?" A VOICE SAID, "I DONT KNOW...HE DIDN'T TELL ME" ANOTHER VOICE STATES. YORUICHI CREEPS UP THE STEPS AS SHE HEARS CRASHING, "DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME!" A VOICE SHOUTS. YORUICHI REACHES THE TOP FLOOR, SEEING AN OPEN DOOR AND THE VOICES ECHOING, "ONE LAST TIME...WHERE IS MY FAMILY?" A VOICE STATES, "FAMILY?" SHE THOUGHT. YORUICHI REACHES THE DOOR AND LEANS IN TO SEE CASPER AT HIS DESK IN PAIN WITH A KNIFE THROUGH HIS LEFT HAND AND SOMEONE DRESSED IN BLACK WITH A GUN IN HIS HAND.

YORUICHI INCHES IN WITH HER MARK XIX DRAWN, ZOMMARI GLANCES UP TO SEE HER BUT DOESNT LET ON, "ALRITE...I'LL TELL YOU...YOUR FAMILY WILL BE JOINING YOU SOON...KILL HIM NOW!" ZOMMARI STATES. HICHIGO TURNS TO A GUN AT HIS FOREHEAD BUT HE POINTS HIS COLT, "YORUICHI...WHY ARE YOU HERE?" HE ASKS, "I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME...DROP THE GUN" SHE REPLIES. HICHIGO AND YORUICHI STAND FACE TO FACE WITH EACH A GUN TO THEIR HEADS, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA...WHAT'S GOING ON F.G." HE STATES, "THEN ENLIGHTHEN ME" SHE REPLIES. HICHIGO GLANCED ZOMMARI'S WAY, "THIS PIECE OF SHIT...CONSPIRED WITH GRIMMJOW AND LOLY..TO ELIMINATE PRIMO...TATSUKI AND ME" HE EXPLAINS, POINTING TO ZOMMARI. ZOMMARI TRIES TO PULL THE KNIFE OUT, "HE IS LYING...HE WAS THE ONE...HIM AND TATSUKI!...THEY KILLED PRIMO!" HE SHOUTED. YORUICHI'S GOLD EYES WIDEN HEARING THE NEWS OF PRIMO'S DEATH, "SHUT THE FUCK UP...DONT YOU DARE TRY TO SPIN THIS...YOU FUCKING...SH..." HICHIGO STATES, "STOP...IS THIS TRUE?...IS JUSHIRO DEAD?" SHE ASKS. HICHIGO NODS SADLY, "HE IS...LOWER YOUR GUN YORUICHI...JUSHIRO WAS LIKE A FATHER TO ME" HE STATES, "NO...WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN...YOU ARE GREEN LIT...I SHOULD KILL YOU" SHE STATES, "BEFORE YOU DO CHECK MY PHONE...IN MY COAT POCKET...YOU'LL SEE I TALKED HIM BEFORE HE...HIS LAST WORDS TO ME WERE...I'M SORRY" HE STATES. YORUICHI REACHES IN HIS POCKET AND CHECK HIS CALL SEEING THE OUTGOING CALL TO PRIMO AND THE LENGTH, "YORUICHI...THEY TOOK MY FAMILY...I HAVENT RISKED MY LIVE FOR NOTHING...I WILL NOT LET MY WIFE AND DAUGHTERS SUFFER ANYMORE" HE STATES, TURNING BACK TO ZOMMARI. HICHIGO GRABS THE KNIFE TWISITING IT, "LAST CHANCE...GIVE ME THE LOCATION!" HE SHOUTS, ZOMMARI GASPS IN PAIN AS THE BLOOD POOLS, "AHH..ALRITE...NORTH EAST SEIREITEI...NEAR LAS NOCHES HILLS...A MANSION...JUST DONT KILL ME" HE STRUGGLES TO SAY.

HICHIGO RELENTS POINTING THE GUN AT ZOMMARI, "YORUICHI...KILL HIM...HE'S A TRAITOR" ZOMMARI GASPS, "NO...YOU ARE...TATSUKI TOLD ME...WHY?!..." SHE ASKS. ZOMMARI GASPS SLIGHTLY "GRIMMJOW FORCED ME...IF PEOPLE KNEW THE TRUTH...I WOULDVE BEEN FINISHED...PRIMO KNEW THE TRUTH...SO HE HAD TO DIE...BUT HICHIGO YOU WERE HIS FAVORITE...YOU SKIPPED STRAIGHT TO A CLASS...YOUR KIND...SHOULD SERVE.." ZOMMARI STATES BUT HICHIGO POINTS THE GUN AT HIS FOREHEAD. HICHIGO GLANCES BACK TO YORUICHI, "YOUR CALL..YOU WITH ME?" HE ASKS, "I KNOW THE PLACE...ZOMMARI YOU WILL BURN FOR THIS" SHE REPLIES. HICHIGO HOLSTERS HIS COLT, "I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU...NOT TODAY BUT WHEN THE OTHERS FIND OUT...YOU WILL HAVE NOWHERE TO HIDE" HE STATES, "NO ONE WILL BELIEVE YOU" ZOMMARI STATES, "THEY WILL" HICHIGO REPLIES, PULLING A TAPE RECORDER FROM HIS COAT AND PLAYS BACK THE COVERSATION. ZOMMARI GASPS IN COMEPLETE SHOCK, "NOW YOU CAN SAVE US THE BULLET BY ENDING IT...YOUR CALL" HICHIGO STATES, PULLING THE KNIFE FREE. ZOMMARI SCREAMS AS HE CLUTCHES HIS HAND, HICHIGO AND YORUICHI TURN TO LEAVE. WHEN ZOMMARI PULLS A 9MM GLOCK BUT HICHIGO QUICKLY TURNS AND EMPTIES HIS COLT INTO ZOMMARI, "I THOUGHT YOU WERENT GONNA KILL HIM?" YORUICHI ASKS, "I LIED" HICHIGO REPLIES.

LOCATION...GRIMMJOW'S MANSION

GRIMMJOW WALKS TO HIS BENZ AS THE GUARD OPENS THE CAR DOOR, "MAKE SURE...YOU WATCH THEM" HE ORDERS. THE GUARD SALUTES AS THE CAR DRIVES AWAY, SEVERAL ARMED GUARDS WATCHED THE FIRST FLOOR OF THE HOUSE. HISANA LEADS HER SISTER FROM BATHROOM AS AN ARMED GUARD FOLLOWS THEM, "HISANA...WHERE IS DADDY" MISAKI WHISPERS, "I DONT KNOW BUT HE WILL COME FOR US" HISANA ASSURES. THE GUARD USHERS THEM INTO THE ROOM, WHERE RUKIA IS WAITING, "WHEN WILL YOU LET US GO?" SHE STATES, "WHEN THE BOSS DECIDES...SO SHUT UP AND STAY QUIET" HE STATES, LEAVING AND LOCKING THE DOOR. HISANA AND MISAKI CLIMB INTO BED AS RUKIA LAYS DOWN NEXT TO THEM, "MOMMY..." MISAKI WHISPERS, "SHH..ITS OK...SHH" RUKIA ASSURES. A GUARD AT THE GATE STANDS SILENTLY AS A BLACK BMW PULLS UP TO THE GATE, "PRIMERA...I'M SORRY BUT MR JEAGERJAQUES...HAS GONE TO THE OFFICE" HE STATES. THE WINDOW ROLLS DOWN AND A SINGLE SHOT RINGS OUT, KILLING THE GUARD WITH A HEAD SHOT. THE PASSENGER DOOR OPENS AND YORUICHI STEPS OUT, OPENING THE GATE AS HICHIGO GETS OUT THE DRIVER SIDE, "WAIT TEN MINUTES..THEN DRIVE UP" HE STATES, "DONT BE RECKLESS...YOUR FAMILY IS IN THERE" SHE STATES. HICHIGO WALKS UP THE DRIVEWAY TO THE HOUSE WITH HIS COLTS LOADED AND READY.

[HICHIGO NARRATING]

I HATE REVENGE, I OWE ALOT TO YORUICHI, SHE IS TRUSTED FRIEND. SHE IDOLIZED PRIMO BECAUSE HE RAISED HER FROM CHILDHOOD, HER PARENTS WERE KILLED BY DIRTY COPS AND HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE HER. THE REASON SHE CHOSE THE FLASH GODDESS MOTIF WAS BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO REPAY PRIMO FOR HIS GENERSIOTY. I WILL AVENGE PRIMO AND SAVE MY FAMILY BUT THIS ISNT VENNGAGE BUT DEATH AND EVERYBODY GOTTA DIE, ITS JUST A MATTER OF WHEN.

[SONG PLAYING...BRING IT ON NATHANIEL DAWKINS]

HICHIGO KICKS THE MANSION'S DOOR AND OPENS FIRE DUAL WEILDING HIS COLTS, GUARDS OPEN FIRE BUT HICHIGO STAYS THE COURSE, FIRING PRECISE SHOTS AND DEALING DEATH TO HIS FOES. A GUARD POPS FROM DOOR BUT HICHIGO GUNS HIM DOWN WITH A HEADSHOT. HICHIGO DIVES BEHIND A BAR AS HE RELOADS BUT POPS UP FIRING OFF AGAIN. GUARDS DROP LIKE FLYS AS HICHIGO FIRES FROM THE BAR, ONE TRIES TO FLANK HIM BUT HICHIGO CATCHES HIM WITH TWO SHOTS TO THE CHEST AND ONE HEAD SHOT AS HE PASSES. HICHIGO REACHES THE STAIRS AS GUARDS RUNS UP WITH A SHOTGUN BUT CATCHES HIM BUT THREE MORE APPEAR. HICHIGO LEAPS OFF THE STEPS AND RUNS INTO A HALL BUT DIVES AS SEVERAL SHOTS RING OUT FROM A WINDOW. HICHIGO RELOADS AND SHOOTS A GUARD AS HE ENTERS AND DIVES SHOOTING THE OTHER TWO. HICHIGO REACHES THE STAIRS AGAIN AS FOUR APPEAR BUT HE KILLS THEM QUICK, EJECTING HIS CLIPS AS SMOKE BILLOWS FROM THE GUNS. HICHIGO SLOWLY WALKS UP THE STAIRS AS HE RELOADS, "I'M COMING" HE THOUGHT. RUKIA HEARS THE GUNFIRE, "OH MY GOD" SHE WHISPERS, WAKING THE TWINS AND PLACING THEM IN THE CLOSET, "WHAT EVER HAPPENS PLEASE DONT COME OUT" SHE WHISPERS AND THE TWINS NOD. A GUARD OPENS THE DOOR, "ALRITE BITCH" HE HISSES, GRABBING HER BUT RUKIA MANAGES TO PUNCH HIM BUT HE BACKHANDS HER TO THE GROUND, "COME ON MAN...SEXTA IS COMING THE DUDES LIKE A FUCKING GHOST" ANOTHER GUARD STATES FROM THE DOOR. HICHIGO REACHES THE SECOND FLOOR, PEERING DOWN HALL HE SEES A GUARD BY AN OPEN DOOR AND HEARS A WOMAN SCREAM. HICHIGO ENTERS THE HALL AS THE GUARD OPENS FIRE BUT HITS THE GROUND BUT HE CATCHES THE GUARD WITH A HEAD SHOT. HICHIGO GETS FEET AND WALKS TOWARDS TO THE OPEN DOOR, "SHUT UP BITCH...I'LL USE YOU AS A SHIELD...COME ON SEXTA!...GET YOU SOME!" THE MAN SHOUTS. HICHIGO WALKS INTO THE DOORWAY WITH BOTH HIS COLTS POINTED AT THE GUARDS, "ICHIGO?" RUKIA WHISPERS, SHOCKED. HICHIGO STAYS SILENT AS HE GLARES AT THE MAN, "DROP EM OR THIS BITCH DIES" THE MAN HISSES. HICHIGO DROPS THE GUNS UP AND SLOWLY RAISES HIS HANDS, "THATS RIGHT...I'M GONNA GET PAID BIG BUCK FOR THIS" THE GUARD SNEERS, TOSSING RUKIA TO THE GROUND BUT BEFORE HE SAY A WORD. HICHIGO THREW A KNIFE AT HIS HEAD, THE MAN CRUMPLED IN HEAP AS HICHIGO RUSHED TO RUKIA, "RUKIA...RUKIA..LOOK ME ARE YOU OK?" HE WHISPERS. RUKIA BLINKS SLIGHTLY, "ICHIGO...WHATS GOING ON?" SHE WHISPERS, "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER...WE NEED TO LEAVE...WHERE'S THE GIRLS" HE REPLIES. RUKIA ONLY POINTS TO CLOSET, ICHIGO OPENS THE DOOR TO THE GIRLS WHIMPERING, "DADDY" BOTH GIRLS CRY, AS THE HUG HIM. ICHIGO PICKS UP MISAKI, "GIRLS CLOSE YOUR EYES...TILL I SAY SO...NO MATTER WHAT DONT OPEN THEM" HE ASSURES. RUKIA GET TO HER FEET AND PICKS UP HISANA. ICHIGO POINTS HIS GUN FORWARD AND SLOWLY LEADS THEM DOWN THE STARIS. RUKIA GASPS IN SHOCK SEEING THE DEAD BODIES, "ICHIGO...DID YOU DO THIS?" SHE ASK BUT ICHIGO ONLY NODS. [SONG ENDS]

YORUICHI WAITS OUTSIDE THE MANSION WITH ZOMMARI'S BMW AS HICHIGO AND FAMILY EXIT, "LETS GO MY PLACE...NOBODY FROM THE FIRM..KNOW ABOUT IT" SHE STATES. HICHIGO LOADS THE GIRLS INTO THE CAR, "ICHIGO ANWSER ME!...WHAT IS GOING ON?!" RUKIA ASKS, "RUKIA NOT NOW...I'LL EXPLAIN SOON..PLEASE GET IN" HE STATES. RUKIA GLARES AS SHE GET IN AND HUGS HER GIRLS, "YOU BETTER" SHE STATES, CLOSING THE DOOR. YORUICHI DRIVES THEM TO HER APARTMENT, AFTER PICKING UP HER AUDI FROM ZOMMARI'S PLACE, WHILE HICHIGO PICKS HIS AUDI FROM A PARKING LOT. ICHIGO KISSES HIS DAUGHTER'S FOREHEADS AS THEIR LITTLE EYES CLOSE, "I'M SO SORRY" HE THOUGHT, GOING TO THE DOOR AND CLOSING IT SOFTLY. ICHIGO RETURNS TO THE KITCHEN TO FIND YORUICHI WITH A BOTTLE OF RED WINE, "SO WHAT IS YOUR NEXT MOVE HICHIGO OR RATHER ICHIGO" SHE STATES. ICHIGO SIGHS AS HE SITS, "ONCE GRIMMJOW FINDS THEM GONE AND ZOMMARI DEAD...HE'LL SEND THE DOGS...I NEED TO GET THEM OUT OF THE U.S. TILL THIS IS OVER" HE WHISPERS. YORUICHI POURS HIM A GLASS OF WINE AS SHE SITS ACROSS FROM HIM, "BUT WHERE?" SHE ASKED, "TAKE THEM TO PARIS OR TOKYO...DUNNO" HE REPLIES, "BEFORE THAT YOU NEED TO TALK TO YOUR WIFE" YORUICHI STATES, POINTING.

ICHIGO LOOKS BACK TO SEE RUKIA, "RUKIA..I'M SORRY" HE WHISPERS, "DONT CALL ME THAT...I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU...OUR MARRIAGE...OUR LIFE...ITS ALL A LIE...ICHIGO..HICHIGO..WHICHEVER IS YOUR NAME...WERE YOU EVEN IN THE ARMY" SHE STATES. ICHIGO TRIES TO TAKE HER HAND AS SHE TURNS TO LEAVE BUT RUKIA SLAPS HIM IN THE FACE, "DO NOT TOUCH ME...YOU ARE JUST SOME STRANGER TO ME" SHE WHISPERS, SLIPPING OFF HER WEDDING RING. RUKIA TOSSES THE RING TO THE FLOOR AS SHE RUSHES TO ONE OF THE BEDROOMS, "I'M SORRY HICHIGO...JUST GIVE HER TIME TO TAKE IN THIS INFO" YORUICHI STATES. ICHIGO PICKS UP THE RING, "NO...SHE'S RIGHT...I'VE LIED SINCE DAY ONE TO HER...IF EVEN SHE KNOWS THE TRUTH..IT WONT FIX THINGS...SO I'LL END THIS AND THEN VANISH FROM THEIR LIVES...THAT WILL BE MY PUNISHMENT FOR MY SINS" HE STATES. ICHIGO KNOCKS ON THE BEDROOM DOOR, HEARING RUKIA CRYING IN THE ROOM, "OPEN THE DOOR LET ME TALK TO YOU" HE STATES, "NO!...I NEVER WANNA SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN" SHE REPLIES, "THEN JUST LISTEN" HE STATES. THE ROOM WAS SILENT FOR A FEW MINUTES, THEN THE DOOR OPENED, "THEN TALK" SHE WHISPERS. ICHIGO WALKS IN THE ROOM AND SITS IN A CHAIR, "RUKIA...I NEVER LIED ABOUT MY NAME...MY TIME IN THE ARMY OR MY LOVE FOR YOU..." HE STATES, "THEN WHY ALL DECEPTION...ICHIGO...SEVEN YEARS...YOU LIED TO ME..OUR FRIENDS...HISANA..MISAKI...OUR LIVES WERE BUILT ON LIES" SHE CRIES. ICHIGO RUBS THE BACK OF HIS HEAD, "I KNOW THAT BUT RUKIA...I WANTED TO KEEP THIS AWAY FROM YOU AND THE GIRLS...BUT WHEN THIS STARTED...I WAS SET ON TELLING YOU TRUTH BUT PRIMO..HE TOLD ME TO KEEP PERSONAL AND PROFESSIONAL SEPARATE TO SPARE OUR LOVED ONES THE PAIN AND KEEP THEM SAFE" HE EXPLAINED. RUKIA HAD A LOOK OF CONFUSION, "PRIMO?" SHE ASKED, "HE WAS MY MENTOR...BUT..HE'S...HE'S...HE'S..." HE WHISPERS, AS TEARS STARTED STREAKING DOWN HIS CHEEKS. RUKIA STARES IN SHOCK AS ICHIGO SILENTLY WEEPS, "HE WAS YOUR MENTOR?" SHE ASKS, "YEA..HE WAS THERE AT THE BEGINING...HE TAUGHT ME MY CODE...AND TRAINED ME" HE REPLIES. ICHIGO WIPES HIS TEARS AWAY, "WHEN I WAS KID...I GOT IN ALOT TROUBLE...BECAUSE MY PARENTS WERE KILLED BY DRUNK DRIVER...SO AT SEVENTEEN...ONE OF MY TEACHERS SAID..ITS EITHER JAIL OR THE ARMY...SO I CHOSE THE LATTER...COINCIDENTLY..9/11 HAPPENED AFTER I JOINED UP...I TOOK THIS PHYSIOLOGICAL TEST AND THEY FOUND OUT I WAS SUITED TO BE A SNIPER...SO AFTER BOOT...I WENT TO SNIPER SCHOOL...WHEN MY TWO YEARS CAME UP..I SIGNED ON FOR TWO MORE...I KILLED THREE GUYS...THE FIRST WAS A GUY WHO KILLED A GROUP OF KIDS AND THE OTHERS WERE HIS FLUNKIES" HE EXPLAINED. RUKIA STAYED SILENT AS HE CONTINUED, "WHEN MY TOUR WAS COMING TO A END...I DECIDED TO LEAVE...BUT THEN THIS GENERAL OUT OF THE BLUE...OFFERED ME A JOB...AT FIRST..I THOUGHT CIA OR SOME BLACK OPS STUFF BUT HE TOLD TO MEET HIM IN NEW YORK AT THIS PLACE IN CHELSEA...I WENT AND IT WAS THIS LOFT APARTMENT...RENT A THOUSAND A MONTH...HE TOLD IT WAS MINE...ALL I HAD TO DO IS PASS A TEST...SO HE GAVE A DRINK BUT IT WAS LACED...NEXT THING I KNOW...I WOKE UP IN A CHAIR AND ACROSS FROM ME WAS ANOTHER PERSON BOUND AND GAGGED...NEXT TO ME WAS A OLD REVOVLER...A VOICE TOLD ME THIS WAS A TEST..SHOOT THIS PERSON BUT THE TRICK WAS THIS PERSON COULD BE SOMEONE YOU KNOW BUT WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT...I FIRED...THE PERSON WAS THE GENERAL WHO CALLED ME...AFTER THAT I MET PRIMO AND MY LIFE AS A PROFESSIONAL STARTED" HE EXPLAINED. THE PAIR STAYED IN SILENCE BUT ICHIGO STOOD, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" RUKIA ASKED, "I'M GOING TO THE HOUSE...GET YOU GUYS SOME CLOTHES AND SOME STUFF...TOMMORROW YORUICHI WILL TAKE YOU PARIS...A FRIEND LIVES THERE..SHE TAKE CARE OF YOU TILL THIS DONE" HE STATED, LEAVING. ICHIGO WALKED TO THE KITCHEN, GRABBING HIS KEYS, "WANT ME TO GO WITH TO YOU?" YORUICHI ASKED, "NAW..JUST KEEP THEM SAFE" HE REPLIES.

################

ICHIGO DRIVES TO JURAININ AND ARRIVES TO THE HIS HOME, "ITS QUIET...TO QUIET" HE THOUGHT, CLIMBING OUT OF HIS AUDI. ICHIGO COCKS HIS COLT AS HE UNLOCKS TO THE DOOR AND CAREFULLY WALKS ENDS. THE HOME LOOKS UNTOUCHED WITH NO INDICATION THAT KEIGO HAD BEEN KILLED THERE, "SO..THEY'VE BEEN HERE ALREADY" HE THOUGHT, SEARCHING THE LOWER FLOOR. ICHIGO SLOWLY WALKED UP THE STAIRS, FIRST TO THE TWINS ROOM AND GRABS SEVERAL CHANGES OF CLOTHES. ICHIGO THEN GOES TO THEIR ROOM PACKING SOME CLOTHES FOR RUKIA, HE THEN OPENS THE CLOSET FLOOR AND OPENS THE SAFE. ON TOP ARE PASSPORTS FOR RUKIA AND KIDS BUT HE LIFTS THE TRAY AND GRABS THREE DIFFERENT ONES WITH FAKE NAMES, "GOOD THING I HAD THESE MADE...THANKS ISANE" HE WHISPERS. ICHIGO PACKS THE BAG AND COMES DOWN BUT WHEN HE OPENS THE DOOR, HIS CAR EXPLODES. ICHIGO JUMPS BACK INSIDE AS SEVERAL PEOPLE RUN UP AND OPEN FIRE. THE WINDOWS SHATTER AS THE BULLETS RIP THROUGH THE HOUSE, A BULLET GRAZES ICHIGO'S LEFT ARM AS HE DIVES BEHIND THE SOFA, "SHIT..I FUCKED UP COMING HERE" HE HUFFED. ICHIGO FIRED HIS COLT FROM BEHIND THE SOFA BUT WAS MISSING, TAKING A CHANCE ICHIGO RUNS TO THE STAIR BUT SUFFERS A GRAZE TO HIS RIGHT THIGH. THE FIRING STOPPED AS ICHIGO LIMPED UPSTAIRS. A PAIR OF GUN TOTTING MAIDS STROLL IN BEHIND TWO OTHER MEN, "SEARCH UPSTAIRS" ONE MAID STATED. ONE HEADS UPSTAIRS ONLY TO FIRED ON AND FALLS BACK DOWN THE STEPS, "SHIT...APACCI...BE CAREFUL" ONE SAYS. APACCI POINTS HER AR15 UPSTAIRS AND FIRES SEVERAL SHOTS, "DONT WORRY SUN-SUN...HEY SHIT STAIN..GO CHECK..I'LL FOLLOW" SHE ORDERS. THE MAN RELOADS HIS M16 AND CAREFULLY WALKS UP FOLLOWED BY APACCI WITH SUN-SUN DOWNSTAIRS. THE UPSTAIRS IS QUIET, "COME OUT HICHIGO...LET US END YOUR MISERY" APACCI MOCKED BUT WAS MET BY SILENCE. APACCI KICKS OPEN THE TWINS ROOM AND OPENS FIRE, CACKLING WILDY AS SHE DESTROYS EVERYTHING. THE MAN IGNORED APACCI SHOUTS AS HE SLOWLY OPENED THE MASTER BEDROOM BUT ONLY TO SEE THE BARREL OF A SILVER MOSSBERG 500 PISTOL GRIP SHOTGUN. THE MAN HAD NO TIME TO REACT AS ICHIGO BLEW HIS HEAD OFF. APACCI TURNED TO SEE THE BLAST AND FIRED HER AR15 BUT ICHIGO VANISHED IN THE ROOM, "DONT RUN FUCKFACE!" SHE SHOUTS. APACCI KICKS OPEN THE DOOR FIRING BUT HITS NOTHING, SHE SEES THE CLOSET SLIGHTLY OPEN AND SMIRKS. APACCI QUICKLY OPENS THE CLOSET ONLY FOR ICHIGO TO SLICE HER THROAT, "YOU MADE ME BREAK MY RULE" HE HISSED. APACCI ONLY GURLGED CLUTCHING HER THROAT AS SHE FELL AND BLEED OUT. MEANWHILE SUN-SUN HEARD THE SHOTS AND SMIRKED BUT GASPED WHEN THEN SOMETHING FELL ON THE PATIO. SUN-SUN LOOKED ON THE PATIO AND SHRIEKD SEEING THE DEAD AND BLOODY BODY OF APACCI. SUN-SUN SLOWLY BACKED AWAY BUT HOWLED IN PAIN AS SOMETHIG DUG INTO HER BACK, GLANCING BACK SHE SAW ICHIGO. SUN-SUN COLLASPED IN A HEAP, "I STABBED YOU BETWEEN C4 AND C5...YOU NO USE OF YOUR HANDS AND LIMITED USE OF YOUR ARMS...WHICH MAKES THIS HARD" ICHIGO STATED, SHOWING HER A PIECE OF SEMTEX. ICHIGO WRAPS THE SEMTEX IN ALUMINUM FOIL AND PLACES IT IN THE MICROWAVE, "I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T KILL WOMEN" SUN-SUN GASPED, "I BROKE MY RULE...NOW YOU SEEM LIKE SMART GIRL...YOU GOT ABOUT 20SECS BEFORE THIS GO BOOM..LETS SEE IF YOU CAN STOP IT" HE STATED, WALKING AWAY. SUN-SUN CRAWLS ON THE FLOOR AS ICHIGO GRABS HIS BAG AND WALKS OUT THE DOOR. THE MICROWAVE SPARKS AND THE BOMB EXPLODES AS ICHIGO GINGERLY WALKS ACROSS THE STREET AND GETS INTO A SILVER SLIVERADO AND DRIVES AWAY.

RUKIA WALKS INTO THE KITCHEN TO FIND YORUICHI SEATED ON A LAPTOP, "EXCUSE ME MS.." SHE ASKS, "YORUICHI...MY NAME IS YORUICHI SHIHOUIN" YORUICHI REPLIES. RUKIA SITS DOWN AT THE TABLE, "UM...HAVE YOU KNOWN ICHIGO LONG?" SHE HESITANTLY ASKED. YORUICHI LOOKED UP FROM HER LAPTOP, "I'VE KNOWN HICHIGO EIGHT YEARS THROUGH PRIMO...WE MET ON THIS JOB IN PANAMA...SOME DRUGLORD...HICHIGO MADE THE GUY'S DEATH LOOK LIKE A SUICIDE...HE'S GOOD AT WHAT HE DOES..BUT NOW I SEE WHY HE WORKED SO HARD...YOU MAY NOT KNOW THIS BUT WE ESPADA ARE AFFORDED A LUXURY...WHEN WE REACH A NET WORTH OF TWENTY MILLION...WE ARE ALLOWED TO LEAVE NO QUESTIONS ASKED...OUR NAMES ARE PURGED AND FILES ERASED...WE RETURN TO BEING ANOMYOUMUS CITZENS" SHE EXPLAINED. RUKIA SAT IN SILENCE BUT STARTED TO PIECE TOGETHER WHAT ICHIGO SAID, "WE MET SEVEN YEARS AGO" SHE STARTED TO SAY, "I WAS WORKING AS A NURSE IN NORTH AFRICA FOR THE PEACE CORP...HE SAID WAS IN THE CORP TOO...HE WAS RUGGEDLY GOOD LOOKING...HE SAID WAS FRESH OUT THE ARMY...WE INSTANTLY HIT IF OFF...BUT HE VANISHED TWO DAYS LATER..AROUND THE TIME OF THE DEATH OF GENERAL AIKAWA...WE MET AGAIN SIX MONTHS LATER AND THE REST IS HISTORY" SHE ADDED. YORUICHI CLOSED HER LAPTOP, "SO YOU'RE HER...THE GIRL HE MET IN AFRICA..HIS ANGEL" SHE STATED. RUKIA GASPED SLIGHTLY, "HE SAID THIS GIRL COULD MAKE HIM GIVE IT ALL UP" YORUICHI STATES. A KNOCK BROKE THE SILENCE, YORUICHI OPENED IT TO SEE ICHIGO LEANING ON THE FRAME. RUKIA GOT TO HER FEET AS COLIN LIMPED INSIDE, "WHAT HAPPENED?" SHE ASKED CONCERNED. YORUICHI WENT GRAB A FIRST AID KIT AS ICHIGO SLOWLY SAT ON A CHAIR, "WENT TO THE HOUSE..GOT YOU SOME PASSPORTS...TWO LOLY'S CREW WAS THERE..HAD NO CHOICE..KILLED EM ALL" HE REPLIES. YORUICHI AND RUKIA PULL OFF HIS SHIRT AND RIPS HIS PANTS TO CLEAN AND DISENFECT HIS WOUNDS. ICHIGO WINCES AS YORUICHI WRAP HIS WOUNDS, "I BROKE MY RULE..YORUICHI...I KILLED TWO WOMEN" HE WHISPERS, "I SEE..WELL LET ME EASE YOUR MIND..THOSE WERENT WOMEN...LOLY AND HER BITCHES ARE CHICKS WITH DICKS" YORUICHI STATES. ICHIGO ARCHES AN EYEBROW, "YOU POSTIVE...ALL OF EM" HE ASKS, "YEP...LOLY DOES A GOOD TUCK JOB..THE REST PRE OP AND POST OP...SO YA DIDNT" YORUICHI REPLIES. YORUICHI HELPS ICHIGO TO A SPARE ROOM WHILE RUKIA SITS WITH HIM, "ARE YOU OK?" RUKIA ASKS, "I'LL LIVE..MORE IMPORTANTLY ARE YOU OK?" HE REPLIES. ICHIGO SHIFTS TO HIS SIDE, "TOMMORROW..I WANT YOU AND THE GIRLS GO WITH YORUICHI TO PARIS..I GOT YOU FAKE PASSPORTS...TATSUKI WILL KEEP YOU SAFE..TILL THIS DONE" HE STATED. RUKIA SITS SILENT, "THEN WHAT?" SHE WHISPERS, "THEN I DISAPPEAR...YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN..YOU AND THE GIRLS WILL BE PROVIDED FOR" HE REPLIES. RUKIA WIPES A TEAR, "I DONT WANT THAT...YOU CANT LAY THIS ON ME AND VANISH...WHEN THIS DONE..WE START OVER" SHE STATES. ICHIGO SLOWLY SITS UP, "ALRITE...I PROMISE..MI AMOR" HE WHISPERS, AS THERE FOREHEADS TOUCH.

TO BE CONCLUDED

A/N...ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DOES...STAY FROSTY


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...SORRY FOR THE CAPS...THIS STORY IS THE BLEACH VERSION OF ANOTHER STORY I DID...KEEP AN EYE ON DEVIANT ART FOR IT...I JUST MAINLY CHANGED THE NAMES AND SITUATIONS...OCC ON SOME CHARACTERS...SOME PAIRINGS...RATED M..BE WARNED...THE FINALE IS HERE

DISCLAIMER...I OWN NOTHING...JUST OC'S.

* * *

THE ASSASSINS

GRIMMJOW SITS IN HIS OFFICE AS THE MORNING SUN SHINES IN WHEN LOLY BUSTS IN, "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" SHE SHOUTS, "TAKE IT BAD NEWS" HE STATES. LOLY GRABS A BOTTLE OF VODKA, "FUCK YEA...HICHIGO MANAGED TO KILL TWO OF MY BITCHES" SHE HISSES, TAKING A SWIG. GRIMMJOW WALKS UP BEHIND LOLY, "DONT WORRY..WE'LL GET HIM" HE WHISPERS, "WHEN?!...HE GOTTA BE GOING TO KEIGO'S FUNERAL OR THE HOSPITAL" SHE REPLIES. GRIMMJOW KISSES HER NECK, "I GONNA GIVE HICHIGO A SLIGHT REPRIEVE...I WANT HIM FOCUSED" HE STATES. LOLY TURNS TO HIM, "WHAT?!..WHY NOT?" SHE REPLIES PUSHING HIM BACK, "LISTEN...HICHIGO IS A RARITY" HE STATES, GOING TO HIS DESK. LOLY SITS ACROSS FROM HIM, "HICHIGO WAS A SNIPER IN THE ARMY...THEY TEACH THOSE BOYS TO VISUALIZE THE SWEET SPOT AT THE BASE OF THE SKULL..WHERE THE MADEULAL MEETS THE SPINE...LOOKING FOR THE POP OF PINK MIST...HE WAS HIGHLY TRAINED...SOMEBODY WOULD'VE SNAPPED HIM UP BUT PRIMO NEEDED TO TEST HIM AND HE PASSED...SO PRIMO PERSONALLY TAUGHT HIM..ONLY TWO OTHERS GOT THAT DISTINCTION...THOSE BITCHES TATSUKI AND FLASH GODESS...WE WERE RECRUITED AT THE SAME TIME...I WAS A MARINE...BUT WHILE HAD TO WORK MY WAY UP...HICHIGO GOT THE FREE RIDE...SO...I'LL LET HICHIGO HAVE HIS REPRIEVE..SEE THE KID..VISIT ISANE..THEN HE'LL COME AND WHEN HE DIES AT MY HAND..I'LL BE THE BEST...THEN AT THAT MOMENT...YOU CAN CALL ME THE ZERO ESPADA..THE STRONGEST OF ALL...SO LOLY GATHER YOUR BITCHES..RALLY THE TROOPS..BECAUSE BY SUNSET...HICHIGO SHIROSAKI WILL BE DEAD" GRIMMJOW STATES. LOLY CRACKS A SLY SMIRK AND SAUNTERS OUT OF THE OFFICE. MEANWHILE ICHIGO STANDS WITH HIS DAUGHTERS AND RUKIA AT A PRIVATE AIRPORT, WHERE IS YORUICHI PREPARING TO DEPART FOR PARIS, "OK...MAKE SURE YOU LEARN SOME FRENCH...I'LL SEE YOU SOON" HE WHISPERS, KNEELING. HISANA AND MISAKI TIGHTLY HUG HIM, "PLEASE COME HOME..DADDY" MISASI WHISPERS, "DADDY ARE YOU LIKE A SECRET AGENT?" HISANA ASKS. ICHIGO ARCHES AN EYEBORW, "YEA IN A WAY...I JUST HAVE FINAL MISSION HE STATES, KISSING THEIR FOREHEADS. YORUICHI APPROACHES BEHIND THEM, "YOU GIRLS READY TO SEE INSIDE A GENUINE JET?" SHE ASKS AND THE TWINS NOD FOLLOWING. RUKIA WRAPS HER ARM AROUND ICHIGO'S NECK, "YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS..LETS RUN AWAY" SHE WHISPERS. ICHIGO HOLDS HER TIGHTER, "I CANT..AS LONG AS HE LIVES...YOU ALL WONT BE FREE...ITS HAS TO BE ME THAT FINISHES THIS" HE STATES. RUKIA LOOKS INTO HIS AMBER EYES, "ICHIGO..I...I" SHE STARTS TO SAY BUT HE SHUSHES HER, "DONT WORRY..I'LL FIND YOU" HE WHISPERS. ICHIGO KISS RUKIA'S FOREHEAD AND TURNS TO LEAVE, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" SHE ASKS. ICHIGO GLANCES BACK, "WHAT I DO" HE STATED, SLOWLY WALKING AWAY AS RUKIA STARTS TO CRY.

[SONG AMAZING GRACE BAGPIPES]

ICHIGO ARRIVES AT A CHURCH NEAR SEAL BEACH TO SAY GOODBYE TO KEIGO, THE WIND BLOWS HIS BLACK COAT AND RED TIE. ICHIGO REACHES THE DOOR JUST AS SEVERAL DOVES FLY OFF INTO THE SKY, OPENING THE HE SEE SEVERAL OF KEIGO'S FAMILY INCLUDING HIS MOTHER. ICHIGO SLOWLY WALKS UP THE AILSE TOWARDS THE OPEN CASKET, "MR SHIROSAKI THANK YOU FOR COMING" MRS ASANO STATES, WALKING UP TO HIM. ICHIGO EMBRACE MRS ASANO, "KEIGO WAS GOOD KID...I NEVER HEARD ANYONE SPEAK ILL OF HIM...THIS IS TRULY A TRADJEY" HE WHISPERS. ICHIGO WALKS UP THE CASKET TO SEE KEIGO'S STILL FACE, "I'M SORRY KID BUT I PROMISE..I'LL AVENGE YOU" HE WHISPERS, WIPING A TEAR. ICHIGO REACHES IN HIS COAT AND PULLS OUT A MEDAL, "THIS WAS GIVEN TO ME...ITS A COMMENDATION FOR MY SERVICE...YOU WERE MY FRIEND AND I WANT YOU HAVE THIS" HE STATES, PLACING THE MEDAL ON KEIGO'S CHEST. ICHIGO SAYS A SILENT PRAYER AND SLOWLY TURNS FROM THE CASKET AND WALKS DOWN THE AILSE. ICHIGO REACHES THE OUTSIDE TO SEE ANOTHER SET OF DOVES FLY IN THE SKY. [SONG ENDS]

##########

ICHIGO THEN DRIVES TO HOSPITAL IN THOUSANDS OAKS TO SEE ISANE, "EXCUSE ME..I'M FOR PAITENT NAMED ISANE KOTETSU" HE ASKED, WALKING TO THE FRONT DESK. THE RECEPTIONIS DIRECTS ICHIGO TO THE FOURTH FLOOR AND ROOM 410. ICHIGO OPENS THE DOOR TO SEE ISANE LAYING IN A BED HOOKED TO MACHINES AND HEAD HEAVILY BANDAGED. THE STEADY BEEPING IS THE ONLY SOUND IN THE ROOM, "MR SHIROSAKI...IS THAT YOU?" A VOICE ASKED. ICHIGO TURNED TO SEE A YOUNG MAN WITH BLACK HAIR AND STEEL BLUE EYES CLOSING THE DOOR, "WHAT HAPPENED MITSUOMI?" ICHIGO ASKED. MITSUOMI RAN HIS FINGERS THROUGH HIS HAIR, "SHE WAS ON HER WAY HOME FROM THE OFFICE...SHE LOST CONTROL OF HER CAR AND CRASHED...THANKFULLY MOST OF THE SWELLING IS GOING DOWN...MR SHIROSAKI...ISANE ALWAYS SPOKE HIGHLY OF YOU...THANK FOR COMING" HE EXPLAINS. ICHIGO TAKES A CHAIR NEXT TO ISANE, "YOU KNOW..I'VE KNOWN ISANE FOR ALMOST SEVEN YEARS...WE KEEP NO SECRETS...SHE'S THE BEST PARTNER I COULD ASK FOR...BUT SHE NEVER ONCE MENTIONED A SERIOUS BOYFRIEND" HE STATED. MITSUOMI'S EYES SLIGHTLY WIDEN, "NOW WHY DONT WE HIT THE RESET BUTTON AND YOU TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE...FBI..DEA..AFT..OR MAYBE CIA" ICHIGO STATED. MITSUOMI GRABBED A CHAIR AND SAT DOWN, "ALRITE...FINE...I AM HER BOYFRIEND...SHE JUST DOESNT I WORK FOR THE COMPANY BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY SHE DOESNT KNOW I WAS THE FORMER SIXTH ESPADA" HE STATED ICHIGO TURNED SHOCKED AS MITSUOMI STOOD AND OPENED HIS SHIRT AND REVEAL A TATTOO OF THE NUMBER SIX IN OLD ENGLISH, "JUSHIRO RAISED ME..TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING...I RETIRED EIGHT YEARS AGO BUT WAS RECRUITED BY THE COMPANY" MITSUOMI EXPLAINED. ICHIGO SCOFFED SLIGHTLY, "SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?" HE ASKED MITSUOMI CROSSED HIS ARMS, "OFFICIALLY NOTHING...UNOFFICIALLY THE COMPANY WANTS GRIMMJOW AND LOLY GONE...THEY HAVE ALOT A TROUBLE TO SOME ALLIES OF OURS" HE EXPLAINED. ICHIGO NODDED SLIGHTLY, "HMM...THAT CAN BE ARRANGED...BUT FOR THAT I NEED THREE THINGS" HE STATED AND BEN NODDED. ICHIGO REACHED HIS COAT AND PULLED A PIECE OF PAPER, "ONE...I WANT YOU TO TRANSFER THIS AMOUNT TO HER ACCOUNT..IT WILL PAY FOR HER MEDICAL BILLS AND SUCH..MAKE SURE SHE STAYS SAFE...TWO..WHEN THIS DONE..ITS OVER..YOU DONT LOOK FOR ME...HICHIGO SHIROSAKI NEVER EXISTED AND THREE...KEEP ANY UNESSCARY EYES FROM THE OFFICE" HE STATED. MITSUOMI TOOK THE PAPER AS ICHIGO GOT UP AND LEFT, "ALRITE...I'LL HANDLE IT..." HE STATED, "AND GOOD LUCK" HE THOUGHT.

[SONG...HEALTH - TEARS]

ICHIGO ARRIVES BACK AT HIS WAREHOUSE TO CHANGE, HE GRABS A PAIR OF BLACK CARGO JEANS AND A SLEEVELESS RED SHIRT WITH BLACK HARNESS BOOTS. ICHIGO SLIPS ON A TACTICAL COMBAT VEST AND A PAIR OF BLACKS GLOVES, THEN WALKS TO LARGE CASE ON A TABLE. ICHIGO OPENS THE CASE REVEALING A COLT M4 RIFLE OUTFITTED WITH M203 GRENADE LAUNCHER AND A M86 RED DOT SIGHT. ICHIGO GRABS A DUFFLE BAG AND LOADS THE COLT M4, COLT 1911S AND A TAURUS RAGING BULL AND NUMEROUS CLIPS. ICHIGO WALKS THE STEPS LOADING THEM INTO HIS CHARGER, IT RUMBLES TO LIVE AND ICHIGO SPEEDS OFF. MEANWHILE GRIMMJOW SITS IN HIS OFFICE AWAITING ICHIGO'S ARRIVAL, ON HIS DESK A IVORY COLT NAVY REVOLVER. LOLY OPENS THE DRESSSED FOR WAR WITH MP5K IN HER HAND, "IS THE PREP COMPLETE?" GRIMMJOW ASKED. LOLY SNORTS, "YEA...WE CLEARED OUT THE UNESSCARY PEOPLE...GIVING US ABOUT 50...HICHI WONT MAKE IT PAST THE LOBBY...I GOT MY BTCHES WAITING WITH MG4 MACHINE GUNS AND TWENTY ARMED GUYS...THE REST ON SOME OF THE FLOORS" LOLY EXPLAINED. GRIMMJOW LOADS HIS REVEOLVER, "THATS GOOD...NOW THE WAITING GAME BEGINS" HE SMIRKED. ICHIGO PULLS INTO AN PARKING LOT FACING THE FIRM'S HQ, HIS M4 IN THE PASSENGER SEAT AND HIS COLTS HOLSTERED ON HIS SHOULDER AND HIS BULL TO HIS THIGH. ICHIGO PICKS UP HIS IPHONE5 AND TIPS HIS AVIATORS TO DIAL A NUMBER. [SONG ENDS]

#######

GRIMMJOW PICKS UP HIS PHONE, "WHY DID YOU KILL THE KID...PRIMO...INJURED ISANE.. KIDNAPPED MY WIFE..MY KIDS...THEY NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS" THE CALLED GROWLED. GRIMMJOW KICKED HIS LEGS ON HIS DESK, "HEH...HAHA...ICHIGO..ICHIGO...ICHIGO..HOW ELSE WAS I GONNA GET YOUR ATTENTION...YOU KNOW I SHOULD THANK YOU FOR KILLING ZOMMARI..YOU SAVED ME THE EFFORT OF DOING IT" HE SNEERED. ICHIGO TIGHTLY GRIPPED HIS STEERING WHEEL, "YOU KNOW..WHEN I FIRST GOT INTO THIS GIG...IT WAS A CHANCE TO SEE NEW EXOTIC LOCALES..MEET NEW AND EXCITING PEOPLE THEN KILL THEM...LOOKING BACK I ALWAYS KEPT HICHIGO SHIROSAKI AND ICHIGO KUROSAKI SEPARATE...BUT NOW THANKS TO YOU...THE LINE IS GONE...SO I HOPE YOU SAID YOUR GOODBYES..BECAUSE..I'M COMING FOR YA" HE STATES. GRIMMJOW CHUCKLES SMUGLY, "WELL...I'LL BE WAITING FOR THAT BUT ICHIGO...I GOTTA KNOW...HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET BACK INTO THE US...WE HAD THE AIRPORTS LOCKED" HE STATES. ICHIGO REVS HIS ENGINE, "I'LL TELL BEFORE..I PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD" HE STATES, "WHATS THAT NOISE?" GRIMMJOW ASKS. ICHIGO REVS AGAIN, "572 BIG BLOCK...SUPERCHARGED..I PUT 50 GRAND INTO THIS...SHAME..I GOTTA DO THIS" HE STATES. GRIMMJOW'S EYES SLIGHTLY WIDEN, "HE'S HERE!" HE SHOUTS. ICHIGO SLAMS THE ACCELRATOR CAUSING THE CAR TO LERCH UP AS HE SPED TOWARDS THE BUILDING'S ENTRANCE

[SONG...SWITCHBACK CELLDWELLER]

A BLOND WOMAN DRESSED IN NURSE'S OUTFIT STANDS WITH MG4 IN HER HAND AND SEVERAL ARMED MEN, "HEY...MENOLY..YOU SEE HIM YET!" SHOUTS A GIRL IN A NUN UNIFORM. MENOLY FLICKS HER CIGARETTE, "NAW MILA ROSE...BUT LOLY SAID HE WAS COMING" SHE REPLIES. THE SOUND OF AN ENGINE CATCHES THEIR ATTENTION, "LOOK..NO FUCKING WAY!" MENOLY SHOUTS BUT IT COMES TOO LATE. A BLACK 1970 CHARGER CRASHES THROUGH THE GLASS ENTRANCE, MOWING DOWN THREE MEN. MENOLY AND CREW OPEN FIRE BUT ICHIGO USES THE CAR LIKE BATTERING RAM TO RUN DOWN PEOPLE, TIRES SQUEAL AND SMOKES FILLS THE LOBBY AS ICHIGO SMASHES INTO EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH. MENOLY TRIES TO GET LOCK ON ICHIGO BUT THE SMOKE MAKES IT DIFFICULT, "FUCK SHOOT OUT THE TIRE!" SHE SHOUTS. ICHIGO TURNS SHARPLY AND GRABS HIS M4, SHOOTING OUT THE FRONT WINDSHIELD AND RIDDLES SEVERAL MEN WITH BULLETS. MILA ROSE FIRES WITH HER DRAGNOV, HITTING THE DRIVER GLASS BUT ICHIGO OPENS THE DOOR AND USES HIS LEG TO BRACE THE DOOR. SEVERAL MEN OPEN FIRES BUT ICHIGO HIS THE BRAKES AND DROPS THE SHIFTER INTO REVERSE, KNOCKING THE DOOR OFF BY HITTING SOMEONE. MILA ROSE STANDS UP TO GET A BETTER SHOT, "I GOT YA..ASSHOLE" SHE SHOUTS BUT GASPS SEEING ICHIGO FIRING A GRENADE. MILA ROSE HAS NO TIME TIME TO REACT AS THE GRENADE BLOWING HER TO PIECES. ICHIGO RELOADS HIS LAUNCHER BUT DUCKS AS MENOLY AND A DOZEN MEN FIRE ON THE CAR, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" MENOLY SHOUTS. ICHIGO DUMPS THE CHARGER INTO DRIVE AND RUNS DOWN THREE MEN BUT HE ROLLS OUT AS IT SLAMS INTO A WALL. MENOLY CONTINUES FIRING AT THE CAR, "FLANK HIM!" SHE ORDERS, CLOSING IN ON THE CAR. A MAN SEES COLIN RUNNING IN THE SMOKE TOWARDS THE GREETING DESK AND OPENS FIRE WITH HIS MOSBERG RIFLE BUT ICHIGO DIVES OVER. THE MAN FIRES SEVERAL SHOTS THROUGH THE DESK BUT ICHIGO GRABS THE BARRELL, "DONT QUIT YOUR DAY JOB" HE HISSES, PUNCHING HIM OUT. MENOLY SEES HIM AND FIRES WITH HER MG4, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR KILLING..APACCI..SUN-SUN AND MILA ROSE..YOU SON OF A BITCH" SHE SHRIEKED. ICHIGO PEEKS THROUGH A HOLE IN THE DESK AND SEES MENOLY NEXT TO THE CAR, "THINK SO..WELL YOU BETTER MAKE IT QUICK" HE SHOUT, RELOADING HIS LAUNCHER AND GUN. ICHIGO POPS UP AND FIRES A GRENADE AT THE CAR AND TAKES FULL SPEED TOWARD THE EMERGENCY STAIRS, AS MENOLY AND OTHERS FIRE BUT THE GRENADE FINDS IT MARK. THE CAR EXPLODES IN A FIREBALL, KILLING THE MEN AND PIECE OF GLASS RAMS INTO MENOLY'S HEAD. ICHIGO REACHES THE STAIRS AND SPRINTS UP THE STAIRS, "GAME ON" HE THOUGHT, CONTINUING ON. [SONG ENDS]

LOLY STANDS POISED TO KILL JACK, "LOLY..WE GOT TROUBLE...JACK MADE IT THROUGH THE LOBBY" A GUY STATES. LOLY BLOWS SMOKE FROM HER NOSE, "ALRITE SET IN FRONT OF THE ELEVATOR..ITS THE ONLY WAY TO THE UPPER FLOORS" SHE ORDERS. THE MAN SALUTES AND TAKE SEVERAL MEN TO THE ELEVATOR. ICHIGO OPENS THE EMERGENCY DOOR ON THE TWENITH FLOOR AND CAREFULLY PEEKS OUT, "THEY'RE PEOBALY WAITING FOR AT THE ONLY ELEVATOR" HE WHISPERS. ICHIGO WALKS CAUTIOUSLY TOWARDS THE DOOR AND PLACES HIS M4 BY THE WALL, THEN LIFTS HIS PANTS LEG AND PULLS A COMBAT KNIFE. ICHIGO USES THE KNIFE TO OPEN THE DOOR TO THE EMPTY SHAFT BUT SEES THE ELEVATOR ABOUT THREE FLOORS DOWN. ICHIGO SHAKES HIS HEAD WITH A SMIRK, GRABBING HIS M4 AND PUSHES THE UP BUTTON. ICHIGO JUMPS ON THE RISING ELEVATOR AS IT NEARS HIM. ICHIGO THEN OPENS THE EMERGENCY DOOR AND JUMPS DOWN TO PUSH THE EMERGENCY STOP BUTTON, "OK...JUST HOW TO DO THIS" HE THOUGHT, BUT SEES A FIRE EXTINGUISHER. ICHIGO GRABS IT AND AN OFFICE CHAIR, "OK...THIS COULD DO IT" HE STATED, PUSHING THE BUTTON FOR THE 30TH FLOOR. ICHIGO SITS THE EXTINGUISHER IN THE CHAIR, "I'M OUTTA MY MIND" HE WHISPERS, CLIMBING OUT THE ELEVATOR. ICHIGO RIDES THE ELEVATOR UP WITH HIS M4 TRAINED ON THE EXTINGUISHER, "HOPE IT WORKS" HE THOUGHT.

[SONG...CHOKE..HYBRID]

LOLY AND HER MEN STAND IN FRONT OF THE ELEVATOR, "THE MOMENT IT OPENS...YOU FUCKING ULOAD ON HIM" SHE SNAPPED. THE ELEVATOR SLOWLY DINGS AT EACH FLOOR AND FINALLY COMES HALT. THE DOORS OPEN AND THEY OPEN FIRE, "FUCKING DIE..HICHI" LOLY HOWLED. ICHIGO FIRED ON THE EXTINGUISHER AND IT SHOT SMOKE EVERYWHERE OUT THE ELEVATOR, CONFUSING LOLY BUT SHE LOOKS UP TO SEE SOMETHING FLYING OUT THE SMOKE, "G..GRENADE!" SHE SHOUTS. THE GRENDAE EXPLODES KILLING SOME, AMID THE SMOKE ICHIGO OPENS FIRE WITH HIS M4. BULLETS FIRE AS BOTH SIDES UNLOAD ON EACH, "HICHI YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" LOLY SHOUTS. ICHIGO UPTURNS A TABLE TO RELOAD HIS M4, "LAST MAG..." HE THOUGHT, "THAT YOU LOLY..BOY I HEARD SOME SHIT ABOUT YOU" HE SHOUTS. LOLY FIRES AT THE TABLE BUT ICHIGO DIVES INTO AN EMPTY OFFICE, "HICHI..I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU FUCKING BALLS OFF AND STUFF EM DONT YOUR THROAT" SHE SHOUTED, FIRING AT THE GLASS. ICHIGO RUSHES OUTTA THE ROOM AT GLASS SHATTERS EVERYWHERE AND FIRES HIS LAST M4 BULLETS. ICHIGO SEES A THE DOORS TO THE NEXT ROOM CHAINED AND DROPS HIS M4 TO PULL HIS COLTS. LOLY POPS UP AND GIVES CHASE FIRING FROM HER MP5K BUT ICHIGO SHOOTS THE CHAIN AND KICK OPEN THE DOOR. ICHIGO LOOKS AROUND AND FINDS AN EMPTY ROOM, "SHIT" HE THOUGHT, PULLING A PIECE OF GLASS IN HIS ARM. LOLY KICKS OPEN THE DOOR, "HICHI..COME OUT...COME...OUT WHEREVR YOU ARE" SHE MOCKS, FIRING A FEW SHOTS. ICHIGO FIRES A FEW SHOTS AND LOLY DUCK IN AN OFFICE, "LOLY YOU FUCKING BITCH..OR MORE TO THE POINT YOU NASTY FUCKING SHEMALE" HE SHOUTS. LOLY ROARS AND EMPTIES HER ENTIRE CLIP IN ICHIGO'S DIRECTION, "FUCK YOU..HICHI...WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU..YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO PICK WHICH ASSHOLE...YOU'RE GONNA SHIT THROUGH" SHE SHOUTS. ICHIGO GETS TO HIS FEET SHAKING OFF PLASTER, WHEN LOLY POUNCES ON COLIN WITH A KNIFE. LOLY SLASHES HIS CHEEK BUT ICHIGO PUSHES HER OR RATHER HIM OFF, "I'M GONNA MAKE SUCK MY FAT DICK" CREED HISSED. ICHIGO TRIES REACH HIS GUNS BUT LOLY JUMPS ON HIM WITH THE KNIFE AIMED AT HIS THROAT BUT ICHIGO HOLDS LOLY OFF. ICHIGO KNEES LOLY IN THE SIDE BUT SHE CUTS HIS ARM, "DIEEE!" LOLY SHREIKED BUT ICHIGO KICKED HER OFF. LOLY SLID AND PULLED A BERRETTA INOX POINTING IT AT ICHIGO, "YOU RECOGNIZED IT..ITS THE KID'S GUN...WHAT IRONY..KILLED BY YOUR STUDENT'S GUN" SHE SMIRKED. ICHIGO QUICKLY KICKED LOLY IN THE KNEE AND PUSHED ON THE FLOOR TO GRABS HIS COLTS. LOLY HOWLED IN PAIN BUT GASPED WHEN ICHIGO EMPTIED HIS CLIPS INTO HER. LOLY FELL THROUGH A GLASS DOOR RIDDLED IN BULLETS, "YOU SHOULDNT HAVE KILLED THE KID" HE HISSED. ICHIGO WINCES AS HE GETS TO FEET WITH BLODD RUNNING DOWN HIS RIGHT CHEEK AND BOTH ARMS. ICHIGO WALKED TO NEXT SET OF ELEVATORS AMID THE SMOKE, "YOU'RE THE LAST...GRIMMJOW" HE THOUGHT, RELOADING HIS COLTS. [SONG ENDS]

##########

ICHIGO LEANS ON THE WALL OF THE ELEVATOR AS HE HEADS TO THE 37TH FLOOR. THE DOOR SLOWLY AND ICHIGO CAREFULLY PEEKS OUT WITH HIS COLTS READY BUT THE HALLS ARE EMPTY. ICHIGO SLOWLY WALKS THE HALL TOWARDS GRIMMJOW'S OFFICE. ICHIGO KICKS OPEN THE DOOR TO THE CHAIR TURNED AROUND, "ITS OVER GRIMMJOW...TURN AROUND" HE SPAT BUT GOT NO ANWSER. ICHIGO COCKS HIS COLTS, "i SAID TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" HE SHOUTED BUT STILL REPLY. ICHIGO WALKED AROUND THE DESK TO FIND ZOMMARI'S CORPSE AND A NOTE SAYING COME TO THE ROOF. ICHIGO KICKS THE CHAIR AND RUSHES OFF TO THE ROOF. GRIMMJOW STANDS WITH A CIGAR IN HIS MOUTH AS ICHIGO OPENS THE ROOF ACCESS DOOR, "HICHI...HICHI..YOU RAN THE GAUNTLET AND WON" HE SMIRKED CLAPPING. ICHIGO POINTS HIS COLTS BUT GRIMMJOW POINTS HIS COLT, 'WHOA WHOA...WHOA THERE HICHI BOY...DONT NEED YOU TO SHOOT YOUR LOAD SO SOON...YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING SO MUCH" GRIMMJOW SMIRKED. ICHIGO AND GRIMMJOW CIRCLE EACH OTHER, "I DONT LIKE BEING BORED" ICHIGO STATES AND GRIMMJOW SHAKES HIS HEAD, "YOU KNOW...YOU ASKED ME WHY..WHY DID KILL PRIMO..THE KID...INJURED ISANE..TOOK YOU FAMILY...FACT IS..I DONT FUCKING LIKE YOU" HE STATES. GRIMMJOW STOPS SUDDENLY, "MORE TO THE POINT..I GOT TIRED OF WAITING...THE ESPADA...ONLY WAY TO GET TOTAL FREE REIGN..IS FOR ONE TO DIE OR RETIRE...THAT CAN TAKES YEARS BUT GOT THE TAP AFTER A FUCKING YEAR...THE LAST STUDENT OF PRIMO..THE LEGENDARY PROFESSIONAL...WHAT A JOKE" HE SPAT. GRIMMJOW MARCHED UP TO ICHIGO AND POINTED HIS COLT TO ICHIGO'S HEAD, "SO I DECIDED TO FOLLOW YOUR LEAD...I KNEW ZOMMARI WAS NEXT IN LINE FOR THE TOP..HE WAS A GUTLESS TURD...AND WHEN I FOUND OUT HIS NASTY FUCKING HABIT...I USED HIM TO GET ME EVERYTHING...NOW I'M NOT JUST AN ESPADA BUT THE ZERO...ABOVE ALL OTHERS" HE SMIRKED. ICHIGO ONLY GLARED, "IS THAT IT...ALL THIS SO YOU COULD SIT AT THE HEAD OF THE TABLE" HE UTTERS. GRIMMJOW CHUCKLES SHAKING HIS HEAD, "THATS NOT ALL IT...IT GOES DEEPER...I WANT YOU TO THIBK BACK...GAZE INTO THE ETHER OF YOUR MEMORIES...A SINGLE ROOM...A SINGLE GUN...AND A SINGLE BULLET TO THE HEAD" HE STATES, BACKING AWAY. ICHIGO'S EYES START TO WIDEN IN REALIZATION, "THATS RIGHT HICHI BOY...THE GUY YOU PUT DOWN..THAT GENERAL..WAS MY OLD MAN...NOW HERE'S THE RUB...I DONT BLAME YOU...ITS THE WAY OF THIS WORLD BUT I'M GONNA ENJOY ADDING ANOTHER NOTCH TO MY GUNBELT" GRIMMJOW STATED. GRIMMJOW OPENED THE CYLINDER OF HIS REVOLVER AND DROPPED ALL SIX BULLETS BUT PICKED UP ONE, "I'M GIVE YOU A CHANCE...DROP YOUR COLTS...AND LEAVE A SINGLE BULLET IN YOUR BULL...ITS RUSSIAN ROULETTE TIME" HE SMIRKED. ICHIGO DROPPED HIS COLTS AND PULLER HIS REVOLER, DUMPING OUT THE FIVE BULLETS. ICHIGO AND GRIMMJOW LOADED A SINGLE BULLET AND SPUN THE CYLINDERS, BOTH RAISED THE GUN TO EACH OTHER. THE GUNS CLICKED THEN CLICKED AGAIN BUT ON THE THIRD TRY, GRIMMJOW FIRED AND HIT ICHIGO IN THE CHEST OF HIS VEST, "HAHA..LOOKS I'M THE FASTEST" HE CROWED.

ICHIGO CLUTCHED HIS RIBS AND AIMED TO PULL THE TRIGGER BUT ANOTHER CLICK. GRIMMJOW PICKED UP ANOTHER BULLET BUT DIDNT NOTICE ICHIGO PULLING A SMALL KNIFE, "HICHI..HICHI...TIME TO END YOU" HE SMIRKED. GRIMMJOW LOADED HIS REVLOVER BUT ICHIGO THREW HIS KNIFE AND IT STRUCK HIS CHEST, "FUCKING BASTARD" GRIMMJOW SPAT BUT HAD NO TIME TO SAY ANYTHING ESLAS AS ICHIGO SHOT HIM IN THE STOMACH. GRIMMJOW HOWLED IN PAIN AS HE WRITHED IN THE FLOOR, "GRIMMJOW...YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT ME...GOOD WITH A GUN...BETTER WITH A KNIFE" ICHIGO STATED, GETTING TO HIS FEET. ICHIGO PICKED UP HIS COLTS AND SLOWLY WALKED OVER TO GRIMMJOW, "FUCKING BASTARD...YOU FUCKING SHOT ME" HE GROWLED BUT GRIMMJOW GRUNTED AS ICHIGO POINTED HIS COLT. ICHIGO COCKED THE HAMMER, "TO ANWSER YOUR EARLIER QUESTION...ABOUT HOW I GOT BACK...I SKYIDIVED ABOARD A MOVING SHIP AT NIGHT" HE STATED. GRIMMJOW SPAT UP SOME BLOOD AS HE LAUGHED, "YOU FUCKING PYSHCO...YOU ARE TRU..." HE STARTED TO SAY BUT THE WORDS WERE LOST, AS ICHIGO BLEW HIS BRAINS OUT. ICHIGO TOOK A DEEP BREATH AS HE WALKED OVER TO THE EDGE OF THE BUILDING AND SAW THE OCEAN, "ITS OVER" HE THOUGHT. SUDDENLY THE DOOR OPENED AND SIX ARMED MEN RUSHED UP AS ICHIGO GOT ON THE LEDGE, "ALRIGHT...SEXTA..TURN AROUND..." ONE ORDERED. ICHIGO STARTED TO UNZIP HIS COMBAT VEST, "YOU KNOW...BEFORE..I WAS THE SIXTH ESAPDA...I HAD ANOTHER NAME" HE STATED, TURNING. ICHIGO BROUGHT HIS COLTS TO HIS HEAD, "SUICIDE..." HE SMIRKED, FALLING BACK. THE MEN RUSHED TO EDGE TO SEE ICHIGO HOLSTER HIS GUN AND SLIP OF HIS VEST TO REVEAL A SMALL BACK PACK. ICHIGO FELL LIKE A STONE BUT HE PULLED A RIP CORD AND A PARACHUTE OPENED BUT IT RIPPED AND FELL INTO THE OCEAN ABOUT FIFTY FEET FROM IT. ICHIGO SWAM TO THE SURFACE AS SEAGULLS CRIED, "MAN...WHOOO..I HAVE SHITTY LUCK WITH PARACHUTES" HE STATED, SWIMING TO SHORE.

###########

[ENDING SONG...IDLE HANDS...SHANE TUTMARC]

LOCATION PARIS FRANCE

RUKIA SAT IN SMALL BISTRO NEAR THE EIFLE TOWER AS THE TWINS ORDERED SOME FOOD BUT A SMALL SHOWER STARTS. SEVERAL PEOPLE TAKE OFF AS SHE STOOD, "AHH...C'EST LA VIE...BUT THIS IS GOOD..IT IS SAID..IF TWO PEOPLE MEET IN A SHOWER IN THIS BISTRO...THEY ARE DESTINED TO BE IN LOVE FOREVER MORE" A VOICE SAID. RUKIA TURNED TO SEE A MAN IN A SUIT WITH A PUPPY IN HIS HAND AND SHE STARTED TO CRY, "ICHIGO" SHE WHISPERS. ICHIGO HUGS AND KISSES RUKIA, "DADDY!" HISANA AND MISAKI SHOUT, RUNNING UP. THE PUPPY BARKS AS ICHIGO HANDS HIM TO THE TWINS AS THEY HUG HIM, "COME ON LETS GO...SEE THE EIFLE TOWER" ICHIGO SMILED, TAKING RUKIA BY THE HAND AND THE TWINS IN TOW.

THE END

A/N...THANK YOU FOR READING...I HOPE YOU LIKE...PEACE AND STAY FROSTY


End file.
